Choices of a Warrior
by Briefs Hikaru
Summary: Trunks is taken to New Vejita-sei with Vegeta and his father. Along with dealing with the conflict of loyalty to his father or to Goten, he has to discover for himself what it means to be a Saiyan Prince and the choices made by true warriors. R&R Please!
1. Prolouge

A/N : Well, I had this idea running around so now I'm getting down and writing it. I know you've heard and seen stories like this before, but I'm hoping this one's different from the rest. I think it is. This one focuses mainly on Trunks and how it would be if he ever had to accually take on the role as the Saiyan Prince. Please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Is that clear? Good.  
  
  
  
CHOICES OF A WARRIOR  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
"Vegeta dear," Bulma said, "Get up."  
  
" Mmm...uh.."  
  
The Saiyan Prince stirred slightly in his sleep.  
  
"Vegeta! Get up!"  
  
He rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
" It's 3 o'clock in the morning woman," he said.  
  
"I know but Trunks is crying."  
  
"So?''  
  
"So go do something about it!"  
  
He turned to look at her.  
  
" Why me?"  
  
"Because I said so !"  
  
" You always take care of the brat, so why is tonight any different? I told you he's not my problem!"  
  
Bulma gave him one of her trademark glares. "He's your son Vegeta. Don't those words mean anything to you?"  
  
" Yeah, that he's my brat."  
  
She sighed, "You'll never change Vegeta. You'll never change...."  
  
15 YEARS LATER......  
  
"Tousan, wake up!"  
  
Vegeta groaned, hearing his 8 year old daughter's voice so early in the morning. Sitting up he saw her entering his room and jumping on the bed.  
  
"Where's your mother," he said, noticing Bulma wasn't in the bed with him.  
  
"She's waking up Trunks-kun," she said," Remember? We're going to Pan- chan's house for the party!"  
  
' Yes,' Vegeta remembered, 'the party'. Once in awhile, Kakkorot and his friends would have an all day celebration at his house. Vegeta absolutely hated to go, but Bulma always made him go anyway.  
  
Bra, on the other hand, looked completely delighted by the event. " I can't wait to get there. Marron and Pan and me are gonna play all day! And we get to eat a lot too!"  
  
"Well, I suppose that's one good thing about it, food, " Vegeta grumbled. Just then, Bulma came in the room.  
  
" It's about time you woke up Vegeta. Get dressed and let's move it. NOW!"  
  
15 MINUTES LATER....  
  
" I don't know why you always insist on wearing your training clothes everywhere we go." Bulma said to Vegeta.  
  
"What I choose to wear is none of your concern woman." he said.  
  
"Fine," she sighed,"But don't call me woman!" Vegeta leaned back in the passenger seat of the car.  
  
"Kaasan, are we there yet?" Bra complained.  
  
"Not yet," she said.  
  
Bra slumped down in her seat. " Man, this is taking too long. Why couldn't we just fly there?"  
  
"Calm down Bra-chan," said Trunks," We'll be there soon."  
  
" I can't wait to see Marron and Pan-chan. This is gonna be a blast. Chichi- san makes the best food and I love to watch you guys fight."  
  
Trunks smiled," If you love to watch us so much why don't you ever train with us?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Fighting's a guy thing. I don't like getting all sweaty and dirty."  
  
"Pan-chan trains, she's a girl."  
  
"Yeah, but she's weird. And she gets in a bad mood a lot. I don't wanna fight if it makes you so grouchy."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Well, you could fight well if you tried."  
  
" Yeah, but you wouldn't want me to. I'd kick your butt."  
  
"You, please," he laughed. Bra giggled.  
  
Vegeta turned to face them. "You should be training. You are Saiyan. It's in your blood. If we we're back on Veijita-sei you'd ....''  
  
"Shut up and turn around," Bulma said. "We've all heard that speech enough times. 'If we were back on Veijita-sei you'd train everyday.'"  
  
" Yeah,"said Bra," 'And if we weren't the best fighters on the planet'...."  
  
"..'we'd be a disgrace to the royal family bloodline'," Trunks finished.  
  
Vegeta scowled. " Yes, that's right brat,'' he said looking at Trunks,"You would be."  
  
Trunks growled, "What 's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" It means that you should be spending more time training and less time fooling around with those obnoxious friends of yours."  
  
"Well, we're not on Veijita-sei so I don't see what the point is."  
  
"It's tradition. It's respect for your heritage, boy! I believe you have that on this planet. If I were to ever be back on Veijita-sei you'd be an embarrassment."  
  
"Well if we ever happen to go there I'll be sure to kick your ass in front of everyone so you'll be proud," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Kisama! I..."  
  
"Oh hush up you two. We're here already. For once, try to not fight ALL day. Please?" Bulma said. The father and son glared at each other in silence.  
  
"Please Tousan," said Bra, "You and Niisan stop fighting. Please." He turned to look at her. She pleaded him with her inherited sad-puppy- face. Without another word, he 'humped' and turned around in silence.  
  
A/N : I know that was short, but there's another chapter! This was a prolouge! Please read on! 


	2. CHAPTER I : Z-senshi reunite! It's party...

A/N: Okay, just wanted to take the time to make an announcement. To those who've read some of my other fics and wanted me to continue, sorry! Scars of the Heart was a one shot, sorry animegirl-mika! However, I MAY write another chapter for The Saiyan Icecream Showdown, but if I do it probably won't be up for a while. Sorry, but I'm working on a lot of fics write now and my friend says I need to finish before I start new ones. *sighs* I already have this fic written and done, but I want reviews before I continue, so please r&r! (and if you would, please r&r my other two fics I just metioned. They're short so it wouldn't take you long!) Oh, yeah: Disclaimer : I own nothing but my computer that lets me write stories about people I don't own. Whaa!  
  
CHAPTER I : Z-senshi reunite! It's party time!!  
  
"Konichiwa Trunks-kun!"  
  
"Goten, hi. O' Genki desu ka?"  
  
"Genki. And you?"  
  
"Not so well,"Trunks sighed, looking at his father. Goten looked too.  
  
"You and your dad fighting again?"  
  
"No. Me and Vegeta are fighting again. He's not my dad. He's a father at most."  
  
Goten sighed, "Well, forget him. We're here to have fun, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," he sighed.  
  
"Ohayoo Trunks-kun!!!!" yelled Pan jumping onto his shoulders and over his head.  
  
" Ahh! Hey Pan-chan, watch it!" he said. She smiled up at him,  
  
"Loosen up," she said," Your too tense." Bra and Marron came over to them.  
  
"It's cause him and Tousan had another fight in the car," she said. Pan gave him a look of surprise.  
  
"Again? And I thought me and my Tousan fought a lot. You and Vegeta-san argue more than I do with both of my parents."  
  
" Fighting?" said Marron, with a look of fear on her face," Trunks-kun, you were fighting? With your father?"  
  
"Way to go Bra," Trunks grumbled," You just had to tell everyone, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, if you hadn't fought with Tousan there would be nothing to tell, now would there?" she taunted.  
  
" Well, he started it," he said.  
  
"Yeah, so let's forget this topic and move on to something more pleasant," Goten said.  
  
' Translation:," thought Trunks,' Ditch the girls so we can talk in privet.'  
  
"Pan-chan, "Goten said," Why don't you go show the girls the Super Gamer 5X ?"  
  
"Because it's yours and you said if I touch it you'll kill me."  
  
"Since when do you listen to Goten?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah," said Bra," Let's go!"  
  
"But I don't like.." started Marron as the girls pulled her into the house. Goten sighed as they left. Turning to Trunks he said,  
  
"So, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I don't know," he sighed," I just think that Otousan hates me for some reason. He likes Bra so much better."  
  
"No way," said Goten," If he didn't want you, he and your mom wouldn't have gotten together."  
  
" Oh come on Goten," Trunks said, looking around. He pulled Goten over to a more secluded area.  
  
"Come on Goten," he started again, after they had gone to the other side of the house," Don't be so naive. I've told you before, my parents didn't want me. I just happened. I'll bet that's why Otousan hates me. They wanted Bra. I even remember overhearing my parents talking."  
  
"What did they say?" Goten asked.  
  
"Kaasan asked Otousan what he would do if they had another kid. And you know what he said? " Goten shook his head. "He said he would hope it was a girl because he couldn't stand having a son. That it drove him absolutely mad."  
  
Goten looked at his friend sadly. Trunks had grown up with a father but he knew they had never been as close as he and his father were. Even if he hadn't met him until he was seven years old.  
  
Trunks remembered the day 'the great Goku' had returned to earth for a day. Instantly, him and Goten began forming a bond he and his father had never had. He, of course, was happy for his best friend, but still envied how great a dad Goten had. And everyone else liked Goku better that his father, he knew. Except maybe his mother and Bra.  
  
"Trunks-kun...,"Goten said softly, not knowing exactly what to say. Trunks gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," he said," I can deal with him. It's just nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"You know you can come over here when ever you want to.."he said.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks said,"Thanks."  
  
LATER THAT EVENING...  
  
"Alright everybody," Chichi said after dinner," The time has come!"  
  
"Yeah," said Bulma," It's time for the annual Z-fighter Tenkaichi Budokai !!!!"  
  
"Yes!'' coursed all the fighters, "about time." They all flew to a remote place in the desert with platues surrounding the area. (Those who couldn't fly got carried there.)  
  
When they arrived, they lined up and drew names to decide who would fight who. This was the main event at all of their get-togethers. They had their own Tenkaichi Budokai in a deserted place. It might as well be the real one because they were, of course, the strongest fighters on earth.  
  
They run it just like a real one only there was no preliminaries, no junior division, and no ring. Bulma could have easily made a portable ring to use, but she figured the guys would just destroy it anyhow. So instead they just setup boundaries.  
  
After the draw, this was how the fighters matched up:  
  
MATCH 1 : Piccolo VS. Juuhachigou  
  
MATCH 2 : Yamcha VS. Trunks  
  
MATCH 3 : Goku VS. Goten  
  
MATCH 4: Pan VS. Krillin  
  
MATCH 5: Vegeta VS. Gohan  
  
"Since there is an odd number of matches,"Bulma explained," the winners of match 1&2 and 4&5 will fight. Then the winner of the 4 VS.5 match will fight the winner of the 3rd. The winner of that match will fight the winner of the 1 VS. 2 match. Everyone understand?" They nodded.  
  
"The rules are simple," said Videl," The time limit is thirty minutes, and SuperSaiyans can NOT fight non-Super Saiyans on Super Saiyan level. Understand?"She shot death glares at all the guy Saiyans. They nodded in agreement. Continuing, she added," You lose if you give up, are knocked unconscious, if you go outside the boundaries, stay down for a count of ten, or if you cry."  
  
Everyone laughed at the last one. No one had ever cried during one of the fights and whoever did would be shamed as Supreme Wuss of the Universe. They set up boundaries, marked with neon pink tape, checked to make sure they had plenty of senzu beans, and got the first match underway.  
  
A/N: So, it's time to start the fights! Who will win? Will anyone cry? What does any of this have to do with the main plot? Review so I will continue and you can find out!! 


	3. CHAPTER 2 : Round one begins! First up: ...

A/N: *looks at reviews (or lack there of)* Come on guys, please! It isn't that boring is it? *glomps Gotenluva* I have a friend! Thank you Gotenluva! Reviews make authors happy! So please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. *sigh* But if I owned Shenlong, then I would wish I owned it. But I don't so...  
  
CHAPTER 2 : Round one begins! First up: Piccolo VS. Juuhachigou!!  
  
Videl, acting as referee, stood between Piccolo and Juuhachigou as they began stretching for the fight.  
  
"This should be a close fight,"Trunks said to Goten, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Go Kaasan! Your the best!" yelled Marron.  
  
"Come on Piccolo!" called Gohan," Show 'em what your made of !" Bra, who was sitting next to Trunks on the portable bleacher seats Bulma had made asked him,  
  
"Who do you want to win Niisan?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, "said Pan," Whoever wins is who you have to fight after Yamcha." He thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter," he said finally.  
  
"Why?" asked Goten," Think you could take down either one of them?''  
  
"It's not that," Trunks said, shaking his head," If I wanted the easiest match I could get, I'd want the weaker to win. But the weaker will lose to the stronger so no matter what happens, I'll end up fighting the stronger of the two. Understand?"  
  
Pan nodded," I guess that's true."  
  
"Yeah," said Yamcha, coming over to join them," But how do you know you'll beat me in the first place? Sometimes, if the weaker is lucky, he'll find a way to win. Even if his opponent is stronger."  
  
" Well," he said,"let's hope you don't get lucky." Yamcha laughed,  
  
"We'll see Trunks. We'll see."  
  
Then from down in the ring, they heard Videl call, "Alright ladies and gentlemen," pause as she seemed to consider something, " And Vegeta," she added. Trunks and his friends tried to hide their laughter as Vegeta's scowl deepened. "Round 1 is ready to begin! First up, Piccolo-sama vs. Juu-chan!"  
  
The fighters crouched down, ready to begin.  
  
"And," Videl yelled," FIGHT!!!"  
  
Like bullets, both fighters shot at each other. Right before contact, Juuhachigou side-stepped Piccolo, who shot right by her. Coming from behind, she locked her hands together and lifted them to pound Piccolo on the top of his spine. with lightning speed, he turned and grabbed both her arms and used them to fling her into the air.  
  
She didn't go far and quickly aimed a kick at Piccolo's side as he came after her. He blocked it and sent a punch at her which she ducked and uppercutt-ed him under the ribs. He gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs. She then pounded him to the ground where he formed a nice Piccolo- shaped, crater.  
  
She shot down to land a kick in his back but he jumped from the hole and she landed hard where he had been. Again, they shot at each other, and again she side-stepped him. Piccolo, anticipating her move, stuck his leg out so she tripped over it. On the way down, Piccolo slammed his hand into her back as she hit the dirt, face first.  
  
Videl, who was commentating, yelled into the mic, "And it's a wild fight from the word go! It's seems their dead even. Oh.. wait! Juu-chan's gained the upper hand! Now Piccolo has! Ooo, that's gotta hurt! It's looks like Piccolo-sama just made Juu-chan eat dirt. Literally! Hey.. now she's up. And...now...now I can't even see them!"  
  
They appeared at the edge of the boundaries. Juu-chan was about to push Piccolo over the edge. Then, Piccolo jumped up a inch and used his momentum toss Juuhachigou over his head and send her over the boundaries, smashing into the ground.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Gohan," GO Piccolo-sama!"  
  
"Wait! " said Bra," Piccolo is also out of the boundaries."  
  
They looked. Sure enough, when he flipped Juuhachigou, his head touched the outside of the ring.  
  
"And we're waiting on the official word from our judges," said Videl. Bulma, the judge on that end, gave Videl a signal. Videl nodded,  
  
"And it's official guys! Juu-chan hit the ground first! Piccolo-sama has won the match! Piccolo-sama advances to the next round!"  
  
"Alright Piccolo-sama!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Great match guys!," called Bra. Piccolo and Juuhachigou went over to the stands to sit. Piccolo, like Vegeta, picked a place away from the others to sit and meditate. Juuhachigou went to sit with Krillin obviously peeved at getting a ring out in the first match.  
  
"And next up," called Videl," are Trunks and Yamcha!''  
  
Trunks and Yamcha stood in the ring facing each other and warming up. Trunks stretched and Yamcha tightened the belt on his orange and blue gi. They took a fighting stance as they waited on Videl's signal.  
  
"And," she called," FIGHT!!"  
  
He stood his ground as Yamcha shot at him, picking up speed. He stopped 5 feet from Trunks and fired a blast. Trunks stepped to the side as it blew past and hit a giant rock formation. Yamcha gritted his teeth and came at Trunks with a punch and kick combo. He did nothing but block and dodge as Yamcha kept up his attack. They got in a tight lock and Yamcha was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Why aren't you attacking? Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"  
  
He shook his head. "No need. You can do that by yourself."  
  
Yamcha growled as him and Trunks shot apart.  
  
Yamcha was breathing heavily as Trunks just stood there completely calm.  
  
"What's he doing?" said Marron," Why isn't he attacking?"  
  
"Yeah,"said Pan," he's just standing there. Why doesn't he do something?"  
  
"You think something's wrong with him Goten?" asked Bra.  
  
Goten shook his head. "He's just strategizing," he smiled,"He knows he can beat Yamcha, but if he isn't allowed to go Super Saiyan, it will take more attack energy out of him. He can't fight Piccolo as a Super Saiyan either, even if Piccolo is as strong or stronger than a Super Saiyan."  
  
"But why? "asked Bra,"That's not fair."  
  
Goten shrugged, "Those are the rules. But Trunks is smart. He knows he'll need a lot more energy in the next round than this one. So he's letting Yamcha wear himself out a little before he beats him. He'll probably try to for a ring out instead of a K.O.."  
  
Just then, they turned to see Trunks grab Yamcha, who was charging him, by the shirt and try to toss him out of the ring. It almost worked, but Yamcha flew up, avoiding the ground by inches. From there he launched several more ki blast, all which Trunks deflected. Yamcha came right after the blast and finally landed a punch on Trunks' face, splitting his lip and sending him flying to the other side of the ring. Trunks caught himself and landed in a ready stance.  
  
"So,"said Yamcha," You ready to fight now?"  
  
Trunks smirked, "Fine. Enough games. You want to lose now, then let's get it over with."  
  
Yamcha scowled, obviously a little more than angry. He launched himself at Trunks without thinking.  
  
Trunks flew backwards to the edge of the ring then straight up. Yamcha followed him, just as Trunks was sure he would.  
  
'Yes,' thought Trunks,' He's too enraged to think clearly. Now I should have no trouble dumping him outside the boundaries.'  
  
With that, he went into a graceful dive downwards to the area right outside the ring. Yamcha, he knew, would be too focused on him to notice. He just had to make sure Yamcha crashed an inch to the left of the boundaries.  
  
At the last possible second he swerved right. He had planed on curving up, but he hadn't gotten the right momentum and he crashed and rolled into the ground. He'd gone to the right side, meaning he was in bounds, but he hoped he hadn't touched outside when he hit. Also, that Yamcha had landed outside and wasn't coming after him right now. How embarrassing would it be to lose to him?  
  
"Whoa!" yelled Videl," Did you see that!?! Both fighters have crashed into the ground head-first! That's gonna leave some interesting bruises on them."  
  
Trunks pulled himself out of the dirt. He checked himself over and dust himself off. He wasn't cut anywhere but his shoulder had hit the ground pretty hard. Yamcha, however, was K.O. -ed and out of the ring.  
  
"And Trunks goes to the next round!"said Videl. Chichi gave Yamcha a senzu bean and helped him get off the field. Trunks headed over to his friends who were all yelling and cheering.  
  
"Trunks-kun that was cool," said Goten.  
  
"It would have been cooler if you hadn't crashed though," said Pan.  
  
"Yamcha went, like, BAM!!" said Marron, slamming her fist onto her flat palm.  
  
"Niisan your the coolest,"said Bra, hugging him around his waist.  
  
"Thanks Bra,"he said, smiling down at her.  
  
"Trunks!!" yelled a voice from behind them. They turned to see Bulma coming up the bleachers to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" she gasped, out of breath from running, as she reached them.  
  
"I'm fine Kaasan," he said embarrassed as she looked him over.  
  
"Kaasan! Did you see how cool that was!?" said Bra.  
  
"Yeah," she said," Real cool. And when you get yourself killed I'm sure that'll be real cool too. You probably gave poor Yamcha a concussion."  
  
"Opps," he said.  
  
"Well, I gotta go back down. Do you want a senzu?'' He shook his head. She sighed, "Fine. Good luck in you match Goten."  
  
"Oh yeah," Goten said," That's right. Me and Tousan are up next."  
  
"Good luck,"said Trunks as Goten followed Bulma to the ring.  
  
A/N : Well, looks like the first father-son fight is up next, but I'll bet it won't be the last! How will this clash of Son family strength end? No one knows yet but me! The fanfic writer!  
  
To find out sooner, review!  
  
If you don't want to know at all, review anyway!  
  
If you think this sucks, review!  
  
If you think I'm a desperate loser for pleading for reviews, go to hell! But first, review! 


	4. CHAPTER 3 : 2nd round starts!! Who will ...

Hey! I got reviews! Oh, I luv ya guys! Well, Chococat, Trunks-fan Nr_1, Gotenluva and anyone who may be reading this but isn't reviewing (cry ;_; ) this next chapter is for you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own London, I don't own France I own nothing but my disclaimer rants!  
  
CHAPTER 3 : 2nd round starts!! Who will fight who??  
  
In the next matches, Goku beat Goten by ring-out because Goten lost his footing and tripped over a rock, falling on his butt out side the ring. (Everyone one sweat dropped and fell over) There was a big discussion on whether to count it or not but the referees and judges (Bulma, Chichi, Videl) decided rules were rules.  
  
When Krillin fought Pan, she just nearly was able to beat him. And when Vegeta fought Gohan, to everyone's surprise, he knocked Gohan out quite easily. So, in the next round of matches, the line up was: Piccolo VS. Trunks Pan VS. Vegeta and (Pan or Vegeta) VS. Goku.  
  
"Well Trunks-kun," said Goten,"looks like you and Piccolo-sama are up first."  
  
"Yeah," he said,"Guess I gotta go."  
  
"Good luck Niisan!" said Bra, hugging Trunks again.  
  
"You can win!"said Marron. He nodded and went down to the ring.  
  
"And first up, in the 2nd round are Trunks and Piccolo," said Videl," As Trunks-kun can't go Super Saiyan and Piccolo-sama is a powerful opponent, this match could go either way!"  
  
Trunks stretched quickly and got into fighting position. Piccolo also took a ready stance. Adrenaline began to course thought Trunks. This match wouldn't be as easy as the last one.  
  
"And FIGHT!!" Videl called.  
  
Trunks immediately charged at Piccolo. Piccolo stood there, waiting for him. Piccolo gathered some energy and formed a ki blast to blow Trunks back. However, he'd anticipated Piccolo's strategy and dodged it by flying under it and coming up with a punch to his gut.  
  
Piccolo recovered quickly and they began going back and forth with punches and kicks.  
  
Piccolo charged a blast that knocked Trunks back a few feet. Trunks then handspring-ed forward, locking his legs on Piccolo's head. He went into a handstand and flipped Piccolo to the ground, using his momentum to help him. He landed on Piccolo and used his chest as a springboard to launch himself into the air. Then he charged up his ki to fire a blast at Piccolo. He released it but Piccolo managed to flip out of the way in time. They both landed and faced each other, in fighting positions.  
  
"Wow! Check out these two guys go at it!" Videl yelled from her sideline position. Trunks smirked,  
  
"I see you were holding a lot back in the last round."  
  
"Yes, well so were you. However I guessed you would. Yamcha's not exactly a challenge, now is he?"  
  
"Nope, not hardly." Piccolo also smirked,  
  
"Yes, I see. You were saving you energy to fight me. You thought I'd be much more of a challenge than him. I'm honored."  
  
"And you also did the same with Juu-san. Only she was a lot closer to your level than Yamcha was to mine."  
  
"Yeah that was a disadvantage," he said,"Lucky for me, you slipped up and injured yourself at the end of your last match. That should make it easier for me to beat you."  
  
Trunks scowled, "Let's find out." With that he charged at Piccolo again, but this time disappeared before he got there.  
  
Piccolo concentrated on finding his ki and located it above him. He charged a large blast and sent Trunks flying in the air as soon as he appeared.  
  
Trunks tried to right-en himself but couldn't before Piccolo sent him hurdling back to the ground with an elbow painfully to the gut.  
  
Trunks tried to stop but instead landed on the same arm he'd landed on before, sending a wave of pain through his shoulder. He gritted his teeth on impact. And rolled over to his back.  
  
"Ohh that's not good," Videl said," It looks like Piccolo-sama's done some real damage to Trunks-kun's already injured arm.  
  
Trunks pulled himself up as blood began to seep from his arm down to his elbow.  
  
Again, he shot at Piccolo and they began sparring aggressively. Finally, Trunks found an opening in Piccolo's attacks and landed at least five good hits. Then he quickly gathered his ki.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" he yelled as he sent the Nameck flying to the other side of the ring.  
  
He went after him, hoping to get him out of the ring. Piccolo, recovered faster than he thought he would and through the smoke of Trunks' attack, sent a Special Beam Cannon directly at Trunks. He didn't see the on coming attack and it hit him hard. It almost sent him out of the ring but he managed to stop himself right on the edge. Piccolo came to knock him over but Trunks jumped over him and turned to kick him over the edge. Piccolo, however, grabbed his leg and tried to fling him out. Trunks stopped and grabbed Piccolo's arm, trying to pull him with him. They both flew over the boundaries but didn't touch the floor. Instead they both shot up, Piccolo behind Trunks.  
  
Piccolo charged some ki and shot it at Trunks. It hit him head on and Piccolo tried to grab at his ankle to throw him back to earth. Instead, his hand went right though the young Saiyan. Too late, Piccolo realized it was an after-image. The real Trunks grabbed Piccolo and sent him crashing into the ground with a ki blast following him to make sure he hit.  
  
Piccolo hit the ground with a cloud of smoke. Trunks landed, apprehensively waiting to see if it was a ring out. Breathing heavily ,energy exhausted from the last onslaught of having to move faster than he had to in a long time, he tried to look though the smoke.  
  
When it cleared, sure enough, Piccolo had hit the outside of the ring.  
  
" And Trunks-kun is the winner!! He will advance to the final round!" Those were the last words he heard as he felt everything go black.  
  
A/N : Cliffhanger? Nah, I don't think so. Okay, I got lazy on the matches between other people. *gomen* But at least we can get to the good stuff sooner, right? *looks around as Gotenluva is surely ploting of a way to get even for having Goten suffer such a humiliating defeat* Oh, well. Please r&r. 


	5. CHAPTER 4: Super Saiyan VS. Super Saiya...

A/N: Okay, I try to hold out on posting the next chapter, but I just can't help myself. When I get a reveiw, I get happy. Don't care if it's only one. Thanx Vegeluva!  
  
Disclaimer: Mel: I don't WANNA do this again!!!!  
  
Trunks: Just get it over with. The faster you say it, the less painless it will be.  
  
Mel: *pouts* Fine. idon'townbdz.  
  
Trunks: *gives Mel a hug* It's okay, your not the only one who wants to own it.  
  
Mel: You mean I've got competion too!!! WHAAAA!!! *goes off to cry about not owning DBZ*  
  
Trunks: *sigh*  
  
CHAPTER 4: Super Saiyan VS. Super Saiyan!! Goku fights Vegeta!!  
  
He woke up with his mom, Chichi, and Videl standing over him.  
  
"Trunks-kun," Bulma said, helping him sit up," are you okay?"  
  
He could tell, by the way his body felt, that they'd just given him a senzu.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, standing up, a bit unsteadily.  
  
"You gave me a great match kid," said Piccolo as he past, heading to the stands,"You're getting better."  
  
"Arigatou, Piccolo-sama. And you too."  
  
"Niisan! Niisan!!," called Bra as her and his friends came over. Bra hugged Trunks as she got there and looked up at him. "Did Piccolo-sama hurt you Niisan?" she said, looking on the verge of tears.  
  
"No, I'm okay," he reassured her, kneeling down to hug her back.  
  
" You were awesome Trunks-kun," said Goten.  
  
"Thanks, I got lucky at the end though. I didn't think he'd go for the after-image."  
  
"I didn't think you'd think of using that technique," said Pan.  
  
Marron said," I thought it was you. When Piccolo-sama went through it I thought I'd gone crazy."  
  
"Your such a ditz Marron," said Pan.  
  
"Am not!" she said.  
  
They were interrupted as Videl said into her mic, "Okay! What a great match that was! I wouldn't want either of them on my bad side. Next up is Vegeta-sama VS. Pan-chan!!"  
  
Pan gulped, "Great. Now I gotta fight Vegeta-sama."  
  
"Are you afraid?" asked Marron.  
  
"Of course not!" she said defensively, getting a determined look on her face.  
  
"Well, best of luck," said Goten as they turned to go, leaving Pan to the ring.  
  
Once back in their seats, Bra said to Trunks, "Niisan, Tousan wouldn't really hurt Pan-chan would he?"  
  
They all looked at Trunks. "No," Trunks said,"Otousan won't hurt her Bra-chan."  
  
Goten could tell by reading Trunks' eyes though, that he wasn't so sure. *Trunks-kun,* Goten said,*You don't really think Vegeta would..*  
  
*I don't know Goten. He does fight rough but I wouldn't think he'd beat up a little girl. He's never done anything like that to Bra before.*  
  
*Yes, but Bra doesn't fight.*  
  
*But Pan's her best friend. I don't think he'd do that. It would probably make Bra cry. He wouldn't do anything that would make Bra cry. He loves her too much.*  
  
* Maybe. But Trunks, if he does go over that line, I'm going down there to stop him.* Trunks nodded.  
  
*If he does, I'll come with you.*  
  
"Okay fighters,"yelled Videl," FIGHT!!!" Luckily, the fight didn't get out of hand. Vegeta won on a ring-out. Pan almost looked relieved when the fight was over. Trunks had a hunch she might have lost on purpose, just to get out of fighting Vegeta. He didn't ask her though. If she had, he figured that was her own business. Besides, he had more important things to worry about. Like who would win this next match.  
  
"Is it wrong not to cheer for the home team?" he asked Goten.  
  
"I see what you mean. What will you do if you have to fight Vegeta?"  
  
"Fight him I guess. Hopefully your dad will win and it won't come to that. Even if he is stronger, he'll probably go easier on me than my father would."  
  
"And now,"yelled Videl,"the next match to see who will fight in the finals!  
  
Vegeta-sama VS. Goku-san!!!"  
  
Goku entered the ring and faced Vegeta. They both looked very excited about this fight. However, now it wasn't so much about who was stronger like it used to be. Now they sparred so much they were pretty much at the same level of power. But that didn't stop their fights from being some of the most destructive ever. Bulma and Chichi ran for cover, along with most other people who weren't Saiyans.  
  
"And FIGHT!!!" Videl said, running to the side lines, obviously sensing this was going to be a big battle.  
  
Both Saiyans immediately became SuperSaiyans as they charged at one another. They exploded in the middle with awesome power. They sparred each other, dancing around the ring with punches, kicks, and ki blast. But Trunks realized something that wasn't right.  
  
*Goten. Do you see it? Our fathers..*  
  
*Right. They aren't taking this like a fight. They're just messing around like it's a sparring session.*  
  
*They've been at it for 15 minutes. Half of their time is almost up. They should really be at it by now.* They looked at the ring as both fighters stopped and faced each other. They didn't move for about 5 minutes.  
  
*I think they're speaking telepathically* said Goten.  
  
*Yeah, but about what? They've only got about 10 minutes left!*  
  
*And neither of them look remotely tired.*  
  
*We aren't.*  
  
*Goku-san?* said Trunks.  
  
*What's going on?*asked Goten.  
  
*Vegeta-sama and I have been talking..*  
  
*Why? You only have about 10 minutes left!* asked Trunks,*And you haven't even begun fighting.*  
  
*True,* said Vegeta,*But I'm not interested in fighting Kakkorot right now.*  
  
*Yeah,* said Goku,*The thing is, I'm gonna throw the match so he can fight Trunks.*  
  
*NANI??????*Trunks and Goten said together.  
  
*That's right. I've had enough fighting with Kakkorot, in these stupid rings. When I fight him, it will be all out. With no limitations. So for now, I'm going to fight you, brat.*  
  
*But I'll only throw the match if you want me to Trunks. There's nothing at stake here so I don't mind.*  
  
*Why didn't you two just fight. Afraid you'll lose Otousan?*  
  
*Humph, Just for that brat I'll be sure to beat you up even worse that I was planning to,*he said only to Trunks. To everyone he said, *Do you want to or not?*  
  
*Trunks-kun,* Goten said privately,*You don't have to...*  
  
*I know,*he said to him. Then,*Fine by me.* Bra and Pan looked up at the two boys.  
  
"Is something wrong Niisan? Why aren't Tousan and Goku-san fighting?"  
  
"It's nothing Bra-chan," he said.  
  
"You guys are talking telepathically aren't you?" said Pan,"What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," said Goten. Then from down on the field,  
  
"And Goku-san has thrown the match???!!" Videl said," What in the world could that mean????" Goku just shrugged and walked out of the ring. Everyone stared as he left. Bulma and Chichi shot each other confused looks from their hiding places under the bleachers. Vegeta just stood there with his arms cross, waiting.  
  
"Well then,"said Videl, still confused," I guess that means Vegeta wins. And so it's time for the final round. For the Championship title, it's Trunks-kun VS. Vegeta-sama!"  
  
A/N : Okay! I told you there would be another father-son fight!! Only this one won't be as humorus and I'll accually do a fight scene!!! Sorry this chapter was pretty boring but I gotta move the story along somehow. Vegeluva, Vegeta will have his grand fight scene next chapter! STAY TUNED!!! And as always : Reviews are wanted!! PEACE! 


	6. CHAPTER 5: Final Round, Begin!! Father V...

A/N : Ahh, well here's the big fight! Well, the biggest fight so far. Who will win? Find out, today, on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, there would be no need for the word discliamer after the authors notes now would there?  
  
CHAPTER 5: Final Round, Begin!! Father VS. Son!!  
  
Trunks was more than a little nervous as he stepped in the ring to face his father. Vegeta seemed to sense his fear and seemed delighted about it.  
  
Trunks tried to loosen up by stretching a little to focus his mind, but it wouldn't work. He didn't understand. He'd never been this nervous before a fight. Even when he'd fought Majin Buu. His father's cold, dark eyes bore deep into him, sending chills up his spine.  
  
*Trunks-kun,* Goten said. Trunks jumped at hearing his friend's voice in his head.  
  
*Oh, Goten. You scared me.*  
  
*Yeah, gomen. Look just relax. You'll do fine. We're up here rooting for you!*  
  
*Thanks Goten,* he nodded, *It feels good to hear that.*  
  
"Alright," Videl said," Are you guys ready?" They both nodded. "Okay. And FIGHT!!"  
  
Unlike at the beginning of the other fights, they flew up instead of at each other. Trunks stopped at the same time as Vegeta and they crossed, feinting. Facing each other, they both powered to Super Saiyan, then came at each other again. They locked hands, pushing each other, seeing would move who. Vegeta shifted his weight, trying to gain leverage by flying a bit higher.  
  
Trunks used the opportunity to flip Vegeta on top of him and curled his legs to give Vegeta a double kick to the chest.  
  
The impact acted like a spring board for Trunks, who went in a controlled dive downward. He landed on his hands and flipped to his feet. He looked around to see where his father had gone.  
  
He'd disappeared so Trunks tried so sense where his ki energy was. He was still a bit too jumpy to concentrate so he turned, figuring that would be where his father was likely to go.  
  
Vegeta obviously thought so too, so instead of the back, he attacked from the front. He charged up a ki blast and sent Trunks flying to the edge of the ring. Before he went out, Trunks back flipped and landed inside the ring.  
  
Once again, Vegeta appeared in front of him and blasted him, this time in the face. Trunks wasn't prepared and was caught off guard. Vegeta then elbowed him into the ground, making another ditch in the torn up earth. Trunks gasped for breath trying to fill his lungs.  
  
Standing over him Vegeta said, "You've got a lot to learn boy! Big Bang Attack!!"  
  
Summoning his ki quickly, Trunks countered with a Finishing Buster.  
  
The blasts contacted and both fighters powered to make their own stronger. The energy was pushing Vegeta higher into the air, and Trunks deeper into the earth.  
  
Finally the energies exploded. A huge cloud of smoke appeared. Trunks quickly got out of the hole and flew after Vegeta. Vegeta also recovered and went after Trunks. They crashed in mid-air, body slamming each other. They flew apart and kept coming at each other with bone cracking hits.  
  
Then they both dived downward, landed, and launched at each other. Trunks, deciding to try another after-image. He leapt to the side with lightning speed, leaving an after-image of himself. Vegeta flew though it and Trunks sent a powerful kick to the small of Vegeta's back, only to go through it, it being an after image as well, and hit dirt.  
  
Vegeta appeared behind him and gave Trunks a kick in his back, just above the kidneys.  
  
Trunks slammed face first into the dirt and Vegeta pushed down all of his weight onto his kicking leg. Then he launched off that leg, adding more pressure, and sprung off that into the air.  
  
Trunks yelled in pain as he felt a sickening snap in his lower back. Then he felt no feeling in his waist down at all.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama,' he thought ,'No please..' He tried to move one of his legs. Nothing. The other, same. "Kuso!"he yelled. He flew into the air, both legs dangling limply.  
  
*Trunks-kun!* yelled Goten in his head.  
  
"Grr," Trunks growled at Vegeta, who stood there smirking.  
  
He shot at him and the began attacking again. But without the use of his legs, Trunks was getting the worst of it. Vegeta kicked him in the side of the head and blood was streaming down the side of his face.  
  
Just then, Vegeta grabbed Trunks around the neck. He clawed at his father's arm, trying to break free. Vegeta's other arm wrapped around Trunks' chest, trying to crush his ribs. Trunks kept trying in vain to loosen his father's grip around his neck, but Vegeta just held on tighter. His hair changed back to lavender as the Super Saiyans power left him. Finally, Trunks' arms dropped to his sides. He couldn't breath and he could feel his ribs breaking. Vegeta then dropped him to the ground. Trunks landed on his back and tried to gather oxygen into his lungs. Every breath sent pain throughout his chest.  
  
He could hear Videl beginning the count for the sides.  
  
"1....2.......3..."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth and pushed himself up into a sitting position. From there he levitated and faced Vegeta.  
  
*Trunks-kun,* Goten called again,*stay down. Your only going to get hurt more.* But Trunks was all past reason. He summoned as much ki as he could and brought his hands to the front.  
  
"Final Flash!!" he yelled as he launched the attack at Vegeta. Vegeta deflected it easily and went flying at Trunks. He slammed head first into him and drove him again into the ground. His remaining ribs broke as they collapsed on his lungs, cutting into them. Trunks tried to yell out in pain but he didn't even have enough air in his lungs to stay conscious. He saw everything grow dark again and began to pass out. Vegeta laughed cruelly and stepped off his son. He lifted him out of the dirt. His vision slowly returned and he saw Vegeta lifting him by the shirt, smirking. He hated that smirk more than anything. He wanted to rip it off his face and blow his damn' head off.  
  
"Pathetic," Vegeta spat," It's sickening how weak you are."  
  
"Kisama," Trunks choked out, coughing up some blood as well, "Go to hell." Vegeta's smirk widened.  
  
He dropped kicked Trunks to the other end of the ring. Trunks rolled and skidded to a stop at the edge of the boundaries. Once again, Videl's voice,  
  
"1....2....3....4.."  
  
Trunks lifted his head and he could see Vegeta walking over to him. He once again, forced himself to reach a sitting position.  
  
* TRUNKS NO!!* This time both Gohan and Goten's voice came into his mind.  
  
*Your gonna get killed,*said Gohan.  
  
*Yea, stop for today. You can't take anymore,*yelled Goten.  
  
*No...*he thought,*Not yet..*  
  
"5....6.."  
  
Trunks sprang up, and using all the energy he could get fired another blast at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta didn't even bother to block it. It hit him doing no damage whatsoever. With one hit, he sent Trunks to the middle of the ring. He landed on his side, gasping for breath. He lifted himself on his forearm as Vegeta came and began to beat him ruthlessly. Kicking him in the stomach, stomping on him, punching him. He lifted his foot and began to crush his head under it.  
  
Trunks was too injured to do anything but lie there while his father used him for a punching bag.  
  
The pain was so unbearable he almost wish he'd just pass out and get it over with.  
  
Then he heard a loud crash and the pressure on his temple stopped. Weakly, he opened his eyes to see two Super Saiyans in front of him.  
  
Gohan and Goten.  
  
"Goten, go check on him. Make sure he's still alive."  
  
Goten went over and knelt next to him. He rolled him over and leaned over his friend.  
  
"Trunks, can you hear me? Are you there?"  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see Goten over him. He would have smiled at seeing his best friend if his lip had not been split. He coughed up some blood and whispered out,  
  
" Goten....what...what happened....?"  
  
"Shh," he said," Don't talk. We'll get your fixed up soon. Just hold on."  
  
Trunks struggled to breath as the world began to darken again.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" Goten said," Trunks-kun!!!......"  
  
A/N : Ahh!! My poor Trunksie!!  
  
Trunks: *crosses his arms and turns away*  
  
Mel : What? I said I was sorry!  
  
Trunks: I'm not speaking to you. That wasn't funny having me get beat up like that.  
  
Mel: I'm sorry! Pweaz forgive me!!*tears in eyes*  
  
Trunks : *sigh* Alright, I forgive you  
  
Mel : Yeah! *kiss* Alright, well the next chapter will be up soon, R&R! 


	7. CHAPTER 6 : Trunks awakens!! Strangers a...

A/N : Ahh, I feel nice so today I'm putting up two chapters instead of one. Well, NOW we're finally getting to the main plot, thank you for your pateince!  
  
Discliamer : Does any other author besides me find it hard to make this interesting? I mean, there's only so many ways you can say it? I don't own DBZ.  
  
CHAPTER 6 : Trunks awakens!! Strangers approach!!  
  
He opened his eyes slightly. He was floating in the greenish-blue liquid of a regeneration tank. Outside the tank he saw his mom leaning over some scanners. Then he passed out again.  
  
Later he woke up in a infirmary bed, his mom leaning over him.  
  
"Kaasan.." he whispered.  
  
"Trunks-kun! Thank Kami-sama."  
  
"Trunks! "said Goten, coming over," Your awake!"  
  
"Goten, hi."  
  
"Baka! Don't ever scare me like that again! The next time you get paralyzed in a fight, stop fighting! Gohan and I have been worried sick about you! We didn't know if a regeneration tank could heal that or not!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Luckily, with the new upgrade I gave it, it was able to. But I was still worried," added Bulma.  
  
"Gomen," he said, "How long have I been out.?"  
  
"About a week. Bra's been crying her eyes out over you." He sat up slowly.  
  
"Where is she," she said.  
  
"I'll go get her," Goten said taking off. When he had left, Bulma said,  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. I still feel like I have a headache," he said rubbing his bruised temple.  
  
"I talked to Vegeta and told him off about what happened."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"The usual B.S.. I think it's best if you avoid each other for a while. He's pretty mad."  
  
"What's he got to be mad about? He won didn't he? That's all he wanted. And to make a fool out of me."  
  
"Actually, you won."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You guys went over the time limit so it was a judged decision. We decided Vegeta was out of line and used unnecessary roughness. So, you won."  
  
"Whoopie.." Trunks muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Niisan!! Niisan!! Your alive! Your alive!!" Bra yelled bursting in the room. She flew onto the bed and gave him a huge hug. "I thought you got killed!" she cried," You scared me."  
  
"Gomen, Bra-chan," he said, returning her hug," But I'm okay now."  
  
"Bra-chan," Bulma scold,"Get off the bed, Trunks-kun still needs to rest, okay?"  
  
"Hai, Kaasan," she said climbing down,"Niisan, why did Tousan hurt you so bad? Why do you and him keep fighting?"  
  
"Bra," said Bulma, a warning tone in her voice, "Out. Now. Trunks-kun needs to rest."  
  
Trunks lay down as they left the room but Bra's question still remained in his mind. 'Why does he hurt me so bad? Why do we always fight ?' The question filled his mind as he slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
A WEEK LATER...  
  
Trunks and Goten were sparring in the woods behind Goten's house. Not far away, Gohan and Goku were also training. After an hour or so of rough housing they paused for a break.  
  
Trunks' strength had increased greatly because of the fight with Vegeta.  
  
"If I don't watch out," Goten had said," Your going to actually get stronger than me."  
  
"Baka," Trunks laughed teasingly," I've always been stronger than you."  
  
"Please," Goten laughed," In your dreams."  
  
"Well," Gohan said,"You're both never gonna get as strong as me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Goten said.  
  
"Wanna bet?" challenged Trunks.  
  
"Bring it on," Gohan said,"Tousan and I could take you both any day of the week."  
  
"Fine," they said, leaping at them.  
  
This followed by another two hours of sparring and only stopped because Videl came looking for them and called them in for dinner.  
  
At the table Chichi set out tons upon tons of delicious food her and Videl had cooked.  
  
"It's nice to have someone to help me in the kitchen," she said," Videl is such a great cook too."  
  
The four Saiyans (Pan was over at Bra's house spending the night) nodded as they continued to scarf down their food, hardly pausing to breath.  
  
"One of these days one of you guys are going to try to swallow a turkey whole and your going to choke and die,"Videl said.  
  
On cue, Trunks and Goten imminently pretended to choke and made hacking noises.  
  
"Are they okay?" Goku said as Gohan tried to cover up his laughter at the two. Chichi scowled,  
  
"Okay boys, that's enough of that. No horse play at the table."  
  
The rest of the meal went on pretty much the same. Gohan laughing at Trunks and Goten while Videl and Chichi tried to keep the two younger hybrids under control. Meanwhile, Goku just ate and looked confused. (A/N : What else is new?)  
  
By the time they were finished eating, it was late and Trunks decided to just stay over with Goten for the night. Gohan and Videl went to their room and Goku joined Chichi in theirs.  
  
Goten and Trunks had been staying up watching late night T.V., when they heard some strange noises from out in the hall. They turned off the T.V. and crept into the hallway. The noise seemed to be coming from Gohan and Videl's room.  
  
"He he he," Trunks said," Looks like they're having some late-night fun."  
  
"Shut up aho,"said Goten, smacking Trunks upside his head. Trunks rubbed his head as he followed Goten down the stairs, knowing what his friend had in mind.  
  
They looked all around the kitchen until they found what they had been looking for. SuperDuperWonderChocolateChipMint with Vanilla and Sprinkles!!  
  
They sat at the table with the10 gallon vat of ice cream eating away at it with their jumbo size spoons.  
  
Trunks laughed as Goten made a strange face when he got brain freeze. His face was mixed with pain, cold and pleasure, eyes crossed, teeth gritted, and hands holding his head.  
  
"Shh," he said after the moment passed," Someone's gonna hear us!" Trunks stopped as he too went in to a brain freeze and got a look very much like Goten had. Goten fell of his chair trying to hide his laughter, which only made Trunks laugh, which only made Goten laugh harder.  
  
"What's going on down here?" They turned to see Gohan coming into the room from upstairs, looking about half dressed. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and began to burst out laughing again, Trunks also falling of his chair.  
  
"Guys, what's so funny?" asked Gohan.  
  
"What are you doing down here!" yelled a voice behind Gohan.  
  
Everyone turned around in horror to see an enraged Chichi. Trunks and Goten jumped up and tried to hide their late-night snack from Chichi's view. She marched down and shoved them both out of the way.  
  
"So," she said," Came to raid the fridge did you?" They shook their heads.  
  
"I just heard some noise and came to see what it was," said Gohan. She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Go back to your room," she said finally. He sighed a great sigh of relief and went back up. Trunks and Goten went to follow him but Chichi stopped them. "Hold it you two," she said. They thought about running but then decided they liked living for the moment.  
  
They turned to Chichi who was putting away the ice cream. They said nothing as she rinsed the spoons and wiped the table. She then turned to them.  
  
" Goten, how many times have I told you, no eating ice cream after bedtime!"  
  
"But Okaasan...." he said.  
  
"Don't 'but okaasan,' me Goten. Your not getting dessert for a week. (AN :And no riding Jerry! Ha ha! *inside joke*) As for you Trunks, I'll just tell Bulma and she can do what ever she wants to with you."  
  
"Aww, man....," he groaned.  
  
"Now both of you get to bed. NOW!!" They turned and both headed up the stairs.  
  
"Way to go Trunks. You got us in trouble."  
  
"Me? It was your idea."  
  
"So? You went with it!"  
  
"Like you thought I'd turn down ice cream!"  
  
"Well you could have!"  
  
They entered the room and Goten plopped down on his bed, Trunks next to him.  
  
"Oyasumi, Trunks-kun," Goten said sleepily.  
  
"Oyasumi,"Trunks whispered as they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~ Trunks was in the gravity room sparring hard with Vegeta. They were fighting with their maximum energy and Trunks was actually beating him.  
  
'Ha ha,' he thought, 'See how this feels, Otousan.' He fired the largest attack he could at Vegeta. It was over, he was doomed. Then Vegeta came out of nowhere and rebounded the attack with one twice as strong.  
  
'Impossible!' he thought,' Where did he get all this power from? It's not his! It can't be! It can't!'  
  
The energy wave was getting closer to him. He could feel the intense heat of it. Every thing seemed to be moving in slow motion. Then, right before it hit... ~~~  
  
"Trunks-kun!"  
  
Trunks sat up abruptly in the darkness of the room. Goten also sat up and judged by the look on Trunks' face that he'd had a nightmare.  
  
'Trunks-kun, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah,"he said shakily,"It was just a dream."  
  
"What was it about?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I was just....." he trailed off as he felt a strange energy near by.  
  
"Goten, do you...?"  
  
"Yeah," Goten said nodding," I can feel it."  
  
"There's more than one. They're powerful."  
  
"They feel close. Like they're right over our heads or something." They both looked up as Gohan came into the room.  
  
"Guys! Do you feel that?"  
  
"What's going on?" said Goku also coming in. They followed Trunks and Goten's gaze upward. Chichi and Videl came in.  
  
"What are you boys all doing....." Chichi began. Her and Videl fell silent as they noticed the looks on the Saiyans' faces.  
  
"Gohan..." said Videl," You don't think it could be a new enemy, do you?"  
  
"It could be..."he said. Then a bright, white light flashed in the room, illuminating it for a second. When it was gone, so were the Saiyans.  
  
A/N : Hehe, well, that's all for now. Don't look at me like that! You know I'll have the next chapter up soon. Maybe....hehehe. If you really want it posted sooner, there's a little button I'd like you to click. It's down there, yeah, the review button. Click and type and send and make the author happy! Peace! 


	8. CHAPTER 7 : Strangers revealed!! More Sa...

Hey there! 'Nother chappy for ya'll! Safire, sent you a E-mail, hope you got it. *smile* Now, we're finally at the good stuff! Hope you like! (I'll probably post another chapter today so if it isn't up when your reading this, it will be soon.)  
  
Disclaimer (thanks Safire! This discliamer is dedicted to you!) : *Ahem* (to the tune of "It's gettin' hot in here" by Nelly (sorry if you don't like the song)  
  
~I don't own DBZ  
  
So please don't sue me!  
  
I, I, I do not, owwwnnn DdddBbbbbZZZZ!!!!~  
  
(Gee, that was lame, huh? Oh well, I liked it. I don't own Nelly or that song either. ^_^;) Now, on with what you came here for!  
  
CHAPTER 7 : Strangers revealed!! More Saiyans??!  
  
He blinked, then opened his eyes. When his vision cleared, Trunks saw he, Goten, Gohan, and Goku had been teleported onto a ship. The walls were filled with buttons and monitors. There were three doors leading who-knows- where. The humming and beeping from the machines were the only noise in the silence.  
  
"Where are we?" Gohan asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Hello! Anyone there?" Goten called.  
  
From the door on their right and left, they heard footsteps approaching. Both doors opened at the same time and several men and women in uniforms filed in. From the group on the right, Trunks heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Niisan! Niisan!!" Bra broke free of some guards and ran forward, giving Trunks a tight hug.  
  
"Bra-chan!" he said, kneeling down to hug her back ,''Are you okay?" She nodded.  
  
"I was sleeping and when I woke up me, Pan-chan and Otousan were on the ship!"  
  
Trunks looked past the guards where Vegeta and Pan still stood. Pan also ran over to her father and Vegeta just stood there scowling.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta yelled at a near by guard. Trunks noticed the guards were wearing outfits very much like the one his father did.  
  
"Goku-san," he whispered," Their clothes.." He nodded,  
  
''Yes, I noticed.''  
  
One of the tallest and strongest looking guards stepped forward. The other solders formed a circle around the group.  
  
"Are you Saiyan?" he asked. They nodded.  
  
"Good. My name is Ranzu. Head of the Saiyan Round-up department. Since the destruction of Veijita-sei, a group of Saiyans have gone around trying to gather up all of the Saiyans left in the universe. We have settled on a new planet and since then our population has grown nicely."  
  
"Humph," Vegeta said," Impossible. I was told all pure blooded Saiyans had been on the planet when it was destroyed."  
  
"Yes, Freezer sent word to all other Saiyans of the same thing. But when one Saiyan group encountered another, they realized the truth. A good number of Saiyans were not on the planet that day. So they conquered a planet they liked, settled on it, and went around gathering the rest of the Saiyans. Our search has finally brought us here, where we heard a Saiyan called Kakkorot had been sent.  
  
"That's me," said Goku," But I use a different name. Now everyone calls me Goku. Except for Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta-sama?!" Ranzu gasped, "Not the Saiyan no Oji?"  
  
"That's right," Vegeta smirked as the other guards broke into whispers.  
  
"Then it's you?" Ranzu said," I mean of course it's you. I should have recognized you of course, my lord..."  
  
Trunks stared. He'd never seen so many people nervous about being in the same room as his father. Ranzu looked past Vegeta and seemed to notice Bra and him for the first time.  
  
'Which is kinda hard,' Trunks thought, realizing him and Bra were the only ones in the room with light colored hair and eyes.  
  
"Now how did two humans get in here?" he asked,"Who was messing with the controls?" Two guards approached them simultaneously. One grabbed Bra and the other, Trunks.  
  
"Niisan!" yelled Bra as the guard pulled her away. Trunks elbowed the solider who had him in the gut and broke free. Then jumped to land a kick on the head of Bra's captor.  
  
"You leave my sister alone creep!" he yelled as he knocked the guy out.  
  
"Niisan," she cried, hugging him tight again," I wanna go home."  
  
"It's okay," he said,"don't worry." Turning to Ranzu, he said, "And for your information, bakana, we are Saiyan." Ranzu came over and tried to stare Trunks down. Trunks held his ground wearing the scowl he'd inherited from Vegeta. Gohan took Bra aside, thinking that there may be a fight.  
  
"Kisama," Ranzu said," Don't talk back to me."  
  
"Try to stop me," he spat. Ranzu was frustrated that a kid half his size was giving him attitude. He released some of his rage my aiming a punch at Trunks' face. Trunks dodged and before Ranzu knew what was happening, he was on the floor blinking the blood out of his eyes.  
  
Trunks was standing over him after just kicking him to the floor. Ranzu stood up and said,  
  
"You are not Saiyan. You must be a hybrid of some kind."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Brat!" Vegeta barked," That's enough!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"Baka!" Ranzu said," Don't talk back to you Prince like that!"  
  
"The way I talk back to my father is none of you business!" Ranzu stopped.  
  
"Your....father....?" he said.  
  
"That's right!" Bra said,"You be nice or Tousan will beat you up good. Right Tousan? " She looked at him expectantly. He nodded,  
  
" Yes Bra, now be quiet."  
  
Ranzu stared. "You mean both of those brats are yours?"  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I don't know how the king is going to take this."  
  
Vegeta stared, "You mean my father's alive?'  
  
Ranzu nodded. "Yes. I will personally escort you and these others to him sire. But first I would like to know who the other three are."  
  
"I'm Goten. Son of Goku.  
  
"Gohan. Ditto. And this is Pan. My daughter."  
  
"Hum. And all of you are hybrids?" They nodded.  
  
" Me , Goten, Trunks, and Bra are half-Saiyan. Pan is a quarter Saiyan."  
  
"Humph. You aren't the first group to have hybrids. But I didn't think... the Prince..."  
  
"Enough of this!" Vegeta said, getting impatient," Take me to my father now!"  
  
"Y..ye..yes..sir. Right away!"  
  
A/N : Ahh, well, Trunks sure showed him, huh? No one messes with his little sis! R&R! 


	9. CHAPTER 8 : King Vegeta!! An offer for t...

A/N : Well, last chapter was short and so is this one so I posted them on the same day. Hope you enjoy, R&R! Note : Vegeta is "Vegeta" and his father (King Vegeta) is "Vejita".  
  
Discliamer: (second verse, same as the first!)  
  
~I don't own DBZ  
  
So you can't sue me!  
  
I, I, I do not, owwnnn DdddddBbbbbbbZZZZZZ!!!~ (Nor Nelly and It's gettin hot in her')  
  
CHAPTER 8 : King Vegeta!! An offer for the throne!!  
  
The group walked down a long hallway to what Trunks guessed was the throne room. Everyone was silent as they entered the room. Guards lined the walls watching them suspiciously. There was only one chair in the room. It faced a window that showed outside to space.  
  
*Goten,* he said,* Look, we aren't even on earth anymore.*  
  
*How can you tell?*  
  
*Look out the giant window dummy!*  
  
* Shut up...Hey, your right!* Trunks sighed.  
  
Ranzu knelt in front of the throne. "My lord," he said," We found him."  
  
"Silence!" the king yelled," Do you think I would not even recognize my own son's ki?"  
  
"Of course not sir. I meant nothing by it...."  
  
"I said silence you fool! Now you and the rest of these worthless guards get out of here!" Without another word, all of the guards and Ranzu left. When the room was cleared, King Vegeta stood up and turned to face them.  
  
"So Vegeta," he said,"I finally found you." Vegeta said nothing.  
  
"Humph. What's wrong? Don't tell me you don't remember me?"  
  
"I remember you just fine," Vegeta said.  
  
King Vejita looked around at the others.  
  
"You, boy!" he said, pointing to Trunks,"Come here." Trunks looked at Vegeta. He gave him a slight nod. Trunks walked up to King Vejita. Vejita looked him over. Trunks, for some reason he didn't know, stood a bit straighter than usual, head up.  
  
The king smirked. Looking at Vegeta he asked,  
  
"He is yours, yes?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes, I thought so. He looks very much like you. Except all this damn' pale stuff on his head. And he eyes! What an embarrassing color. Don't you agree?" he asked Trunks.  
  
Trunks shrugged," I never really gave it much thought."  
  
"Ha! Funny. Vegeta, your son has quite a sense of humor." Vegeta, again remained silent.  
  
"What's your name boy? Your full name, mind you." the king asked. "Trunks Vegeta Brief."  
  
He smirked, "Trunks eh? Well Trunks how'd you'd like to be a prince?" Trunks didn't answer. What could he say? He didn't especially want to be a prince. But if he said no, he thought it might make Vegeta angry. "Nothing to say, ne? Why don't you introduce me to you your friends?"  
  
Trunks just stared. "Come on boy! Don't just stand there. It's rude. You aren't afraid of me are you?" Trunks decided to leave that one for later. Instead he said,  
  
"The tall one's name is Son Goku. Next tallest is his son, Gohan. The one next to him is his second son, Goten. The girl with black hair is Gohan's daughter, Pan. The other girl's name is Bra."  
  
"And she is you younger sister no doubt." Trunks nodded.  
  
"Now that one Vegeta," he said," looks nothing like you. You mated with a human?" Vegeta nodded. "Well, I suppose I can forgive that. At least humans look half like us. I've seen quite enough demi-Saiyans with too many heads or tentacles or no....tails..."  
  
His gaze shifted to their waists. "Kuso tare! They have no tails? Why not?"  
  
"We removed our tails. They are a hindrance on Earth," Vegeta answered.  
  
"Baka!, what for?"  
  
"The full moon on Earth appears once every month. Humans don't like 50 foot Oozarus running around their planet."  
  
"Speaking of them, the humans should have been destroyed by now. We sent that one.....what's his face.....Kuku...."  
  
"Kakkorot," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes. That's it Kakkorot. What happened to him?"  
  
"I'm right here!" said Goku,"Hi!" King Vegeta turned to Trunks.  
  
"Boy! You said he was called Go....Go.."  
  
"Goku," Trunks said.  
  
"So why did you give me a wrong name?" he barked.  
  
"Hey, ease up on the kid," said Goku.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled King Vegeta,"I was not addressing you." He returned his attention to Trunks.  
  
"So? What do you have to say boy?"  
  
"Well, Goku is what everyone calls him. Except Otousan."  
  
"It's a human name he adopted when he landed," Vegeta interrupted, "He hit his head when he got here and forgot all about Veijita-sei and his mission. The human who raised him gave him that name. When his brother Radditz remembered he'd been sent there, I told him to go and recruit him."  
  
"Speaking of them, where are Nappa and Radditz?"  
  
"They're both dead. Kakkorot and a Nameck called Piccolo killed Radditz and I killed Nappa."  
  
"I see."  
  
"It's a long story and I'll tell you the rest later. But first I have a question for you. Where are we and what happens next?" King Vejita smiled.  
  
"Well son. I have an offer to make you...."  
  
A/N : HAHA! That's all for now! What's gonna happen next? You'll find out after you reveiw! Well, after I read your reveiw and post that is. Now I have to go do homework. I HATE SUMMER READING!!! Well, I avoided it all summer, but now I guess I have to cram it in before school starts. My first year of high school!! AHHH!! 


	10. CHAPTER 9 : A new Veijita-sei!! Here we...

A/N: Ahh, I am DONE with my summer reading! *dances around room in strange manner* Trunks: Mel, are you okay? Mel: *stops* *nods* *continues dancing* But wait! I have more to say. News! I will soon be putting up a Goten fic. Yes, didicated to my best friend Gotenluva! (Hope you like it!) But be looking out for that. Also, if you want a short angst read, check out Catch Me. It's a short poem-like fic about Miari Trunks I wrote. Aside from that, if you have a story you'd like me to advertise in the author's notes, give me the title and pen name via reveiw or E-mail. That's all I got to say for now, Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I think I wouldn't write fics about it. *sigh* If only...  
  
CHAPTER 9 : A new Veijita-sei!! Here we come!!  
  
" NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all three women chorused.  
  
"Oh no," Chichi said," Goku this is too much. Your not taking MY boys to be raised on some planet a gazillion light years away!"  
  
"That goes double for me Vegeta. Trunks, Bra, Goten, and Pan have school. You can't just whisk them away whenever you'd like!"  
  
"Actually Kaasan, we can get leave from school," Trunks said.  
  
"Who's side are you on!" she yelled.  
  
"They're right," added Videl," Gohan, you are not taking Pan and going to Veijita-whatever!"  
  
"Woman be reasonable!"  
  
"I am being reasonable! If you think I'm going to let you go on your Saiyan ego trip again your wrong! And with Trunks too! Don't think I've forgotten what you did to him! And how you've been fighting with him?"  
  
"He wasn't hurt that bad!"  
  
"Not that bad?! You almost killed him Vegeta! You just get out of control too often for me to trust you with our kids."  
  
Vegeta sighed. *See what I have to put up with?* he said to his father, who had insisted on coming to Earth with them.  
  
*Well, for all they look human, they certainly act Saiyan.*  
  
"Look, mister king," said Chichi," we aren't letting any of them come with you."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Videl," So just leave already!' King Vegeta was stunned. Never before had women talked to him with anything but fear in their voice. But these Earth women weren't afraid of him at all. Trunks noticed King Vegeta looked a little uneasy. He didn't blame him. If his mom, Chichi and Videl were all yelling at him, he'd be afraid too.  
  
"Women," he said,"please just listen. You may join us if you'd like. If you don't like it, you can always come back."  
  
The women huddled together. Finally Bulma said, "Alright, fine. We'll all go. But only if our kids want to. This time, Trunks and his friend huddled together.  
  
"What do you think guys?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I think I don't have much of a say," Trunks said," My father will hit the roof if I say 'no'."  
  
"Yeah,' Goten agreed," I think your right. So I'm in if you are Trunks."  
  
"Alright," said Gohan, "What about you two girls?"  
  
"I will if you do Tousan," said Pan.  
  
Bra thought, "Well... if we don't like it we get to come back home right?" Trunks nodded. "Well if you guys are game, so am I."  
  
"Alright," said Trunks. Turning to the others he said, "We're in."  
  
"Great,"said King Vegeta," We leave tomorrow."  
  
~~~the next day~~~~  
  
"Are we there yet?" Bra whined.  
  
"No. Not yet," Trunks yawned. They were on their way to the new Veijita-sei. They'd been in space for what felt like forever. All of them were bored to death.  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten said," How long is it going to take?"  
  
"They said the whole flight would take 30 hours. We've only got 10 hours left."  
  
"Ten hours!!!!" yelled Pan," I'll die of boredom by then!"  
  
"I wish there was something to do...." said Gohan. A guard walked past them.  
  
"Hey excuse me!" Goten called. The guard kept walking. "Hey!" said Goten, standing up and getting in front of him, "I was talking to you."  
  
The guard 'humphed'," You are not worth my time. Now out of my way!"  
  
Trunks came over, " Hey, baka," he said," When someone talks your supposed to listen!"  
  
The guard did a double take at Trunks. "Yes, sir,"he said saluting," Is there anything I can do for you and your friends?" Thinking he was being sarcastic, Trunks crossed his arms, scowling,  
  
"Hey, you can lay off that smart ass shit. If you think just because your bigger than me you can beat me than your wrong. The guards face turned to one of fear.  
  
"Oh of course not sir! I would never think that. Please forgive me!" he begged bowing," Allow me to make up for it by getting you and your friends anything you need."  
  
"Ne?" Trunks blinked," Uh...well, are there any training rooms on this ship?"  
  
"Of course sir," he said," Follow me." Surprised at the guard's change of attitude, Trunks shrugged and the others followed him.  
  
He lead them to a large room, specially made for sparring. 'This ship is huge,' thought Trunks to himself, trying to take in how big it must really be.  
  
"If you need anything else sir, just call."  
  
"Uh... yeah..,"Trunks said," Arigatou." The guard bowed and left.  
  
"What was all that about?" Trunks asked the others.  
  
"Too cool!" said Pan," How'd you get him to listen to you Trunks-kun?" Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Duh!" said Gohan," It's because your a prince Trunks."  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Goten," That's why he was doing that whole 'yes sir', 'of course sir', bit."  
  
Goten and Pan started bowing, mocking the guard,  
  
"May I do anything for you, mister Trunks-sama?"  
  
"Get you something to eat?  
  
"Shine your shoes?"  
  
"Wipe you nose?"  
  
"And you Miss Bra?" said Gohan," Do you need anything?"  
  
"A doll? A horse?"  
  
"Right away ma'am!"  
  
"Knock it off!" said Trunks, shoving Goten.  
  
"Ha, ha. Yes Trunks-sama!"  
  
"Are we gonna spar or not?"  
  
"Yeah, come on," said Gohan," Let's have some fun."  
  
So the rest of the time, they had on and off sparring sessions. (Yes, the whole remaining 10 hours) Bra just watched and Pan even convinced her to try some moves.  
  
"Hey, fighting's pretty fun," she admitted as they exited the ship.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's the best!" said Pan.  
  
They could have never imagined the sight that awaited them. The planets dirt was a dusty red. There was huge mountains and cliffs. Huge, black volcanoes could be seen in the distance. The sky was a deep magenta with dark clouds. Looking through them, Trunks could see, not one, but two suns, making the planet very hot.  
  
"It's gonna take some getting used to,"said Chichi.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have to get used to the pressure too," said Bulma.  
  
"There's a higher gravity here than on earth," said Bra, who was having some trouble standing.  
  
"The guys aren't the only ones who have some training to do," said Videl.  
  
"It's nothing," said the guard," Only 5 times your other planets gravity."  
  
"I didn't notice...," said Trunks, still in awe of the planets features. It stirred something deep inside him. The landscape differed greatly from Earth's, 'But,' he thought, 'It's strangely beautiful.'  
  
It made him feel fighting, even though there was nothing to fight and no reason do so. It made him feel like... like.. he couldn't even describe it. But if felt wonderful. Vegeta came over to him. He gazed out at the landscape.  
  
"Do you feel it?" he asked Trunks.  
  
Trunks nodded. Vegeta smirked, "Good."  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter, but I'll post more soon, like when I get more reviews. *hugs reviews and reviewers* luv ya'll guys. But anyway, I have one story advertisment  
  
Forgotten: by Goku's Daughter  
  
A very interenting and different from any other fic I've read. Very nicely written. Go read, you'll like!  
  
Well, gotta go before I get kicked off by kaasan. Ja! 


	11. CHAPTER 10 : Prince Trunks!! The way to ...

A/N : So, your back for more huh? Yayness! It's good to know I'm keeping people interested. Well, not much to say up here today. Except somethings I may have forgotten to mention.  
  
First thing, when I wrote this, I didn't think about differing between King Vejita and Vegeta. I tried to change King Vegeta to Vejita for the most part, but I missed a few. If I missed it, I probably at least made it clear that it was King Vegeta and not Vegeta.  
  
Second, I know this is late but when they talk and * * these things are around it instead of " ", they a speaking telepathically. ' ' And those are use for thought.  
  
Last, some may think I'm making King Vejita OOC, but really. Have you seen the episode he shows up in? You know, where Vegeta has that dream about Goku and Trunks? His father seemed pretty nice to him in that dream! Nicer than Vegeta was to Miari Trunks. So that just gives me the feeling that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ. (Ooo, deja vu...)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10 : Prince Trunks!! The way to be a Saiyan!!  
  
Trunks, despite being tired from sparring, found it very hard to sleep that night. He and his family had been taken to live separately from the Sons.  
  
"Of course," said Vegeta," We don't live in the same house as them when we are on Earth and we aren't going to start now."  
  
After that they had then been led to the palace. Yes, a real palace! The structure was huge. It even dwarfed Capsule Corp.  
  
"What did you expect?" Vegeta had told him," This is the where the royal family lives. It has to be impressive."  
  
"It will take you a while to get used to it," King Vejita said,"But you will. Now all of you get some rest. Tomorrow you become true Saiyans."  
  
Trunks had been dying to ask what he meant by, 'true Saiyans, ' but Vegeta had given him a look that told him not to ask questions. Normally, he'd ignore him, but this place was foreign territory to him. So for once, he decided to listen to his father.  
  
The next morning, Trunks was awoken by a guard. "Sir, the king and prince request your attendance at once."  
  
"Ne?" said Trunks, still groggy from sleeping," Okay, just a sec..."  
  
"Would you like me to escort you to them after you dress?' "Yeah, sure. Just wait outside." The man left and Trunks dressed quickly. He didn't think keeping his father waiting was the smartest thing to do in the morning.  
  
When he reached the room they were waiting for him in, Vegeta said, "Took you long enough, brat. You waste too much time sleeping."  
  
"Gomen," he said, with only a hint of sarcasm in his voice," What are we doing?"  
  
"We have to get you two looking like proper Saiyans," said King Vejita.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see," he said. Then a group of men and women came in. Not soldiers, Trunks knew by the way they were dressed, but what?  
  
*Otousan, what are they?*he asked privately.  
  
*Those....oh.. what are they called on Earth.. damn'. Hairdressers, fashion designers...that sort of thing.*  
  
*Oh.*  
  
*Now don't bother me, brat!* Trunks sighed.  
  
The dressers went about examining him up and down. While they did this, Trunks could here them whispering in some language he didn't understand.  
  
"Ri ahsih forol octah tst ahw? Driewo sskool ti."  
  
"Huh wonki."  
  
"Sey esi hdna."  
  
"Ta htegn ahc ottog ev ew."  
  
Trunks couldn't tell what they were doing most of the time, but he did know they cut his hair and dyed it black. They seemed satisfied with their selves as they worked. When they were done, one of them gave him a blue suit like the one that he'd seen his father wear a lot. They shoved him into a room and (Trunks guessed) told him to change. He slid on the blue spandex suit, white boots and gloves with no trouble. When he got to the chest armor, it took him a while to realize it stretched over his head.  
  
'Strange material,' he thought, pulling it on. When he was dressed, he left the room. The dressers nodded with approval, examining him again. One lead him to a full length mirror so he could see.  
  
He almost fell down from shock. He looked almost exactly like Vegeta! His hair had been cut shorter and it stood straight up like Vegeta's. They'd also changed his eye color to black. The look of surprise was about the only thing that made him look un-Vegeta like.  
  
Just then, Vegeta and his father came in. His father didn't look different, except he was wearing a new suit of armor like his own. They too, looked him over.  
  
"Bo jdo oog. Evae lwo n!" King Vejitta said to them. They bowed and left. "Well," he said to Trunks," What do you think?"  
  
"I....uh...it's different.." he said.  
  
"It's much better," said Vegeta.  
  
"Of course it is!" said King Vejita," If your going to be the new prince, you should at least look Saiyan."  
  
"But.. I," he stuttered," I'm not the prince. Otousan is. Isn't he?"  
  
"Not for long. Today at five o'clock sharp he will become king of Veijita- sei. That leaves you to be the prince."  
  
"What about Kaasan? And Bra?"  
  
"You mother will be the queen and your sister a princess. However, both positions fall under the prince and king. And there is no real commotion caused about it."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"An assistant to the royal family. As a member of it, I still hold a high and respected place among the people. Besides, you hardly even know what your doing anyway. You'll need an extra hand around while fulfilling your position."  
  
"But what if we decide to go back to Earth? What then?"  
  
"If that happens we'll deal with it when the time comes. Now, for the next few days, you and the rest of your family will be attending lessons with those others from your planet. But later you will seperate."  
  
"Lessons? For what?"  
  
The king laughed, "Well, you have to learn the customs and language of the Saiyan. You may have noticed that not everyone hear speaks your language. Most don't. We use translating chips. They contain over 5,000 galactical languages. But if you want to be able to do anything on this planet, you need to learn Saiyan- go."  
  
"Enough playing around," Vegeta said, tired of the questions." Let's go eat."  
  
The king nodded, "Yes, let's go."  
  
They arrived in the eating hall where Bulma and Bra were waiting for them. Bulma nearly had a cow when she saw Trunks.  
  
"Oh my god!" she yelled, coming over to them," They got you too. What happened Trunks-kun? You are Trunks right?" He nodded. "Vegeta!" she said," What did you do to him?"  
  
"Calm down woman!" he said.  
  
"Yes, please," said King Vejita," I think the boy looks fine."  
  
"You stay out of this!" she told him. Trunks walked over to Bra, who also had black hair and eyes. They'd given her a short hair cut too.  
  
"Well you look nice," he said.  
  
"I don't know," she said," Niisan, why do we have to wear these funny clothes?"  
  
"Just go with it. Did Kaasan freak when she saw you?"  
  
"Yeah. She wouldn't let them do it to her though."  
  
He laughed, "Somehow I figured she wouldn't."  
  
"I can't wait to see Pan-chan. We get to go over to their house after breakfast. Tousan promised me."  
  
"That's good," he agreed,"I have a lot to talk to Goten about."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Trunks-kun!" Goten gasped," Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know," he laughed," Kinda freaky, ne?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Hey Gohan, check this out."  
  
Gohan laughed, "Well if I thought you looked like Vegeta before...Man, this is gonna take some getting used to."  
  
"Bra?" said Pan," What did they do to you?" Bra shrugged.  
  
"I don't no. But these outfits are so 70's."  
  
"If you say so," she said," I kinda like them."  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan," They made us wear some too. It fits prefect."  
  
"I never saw something that was hard and stretchy at the same time," said Goten.  
  
"Except my mom's cooking," Trunks whispered.  
  
"I heard that," Bulma said, turning to them. They laughed.  
  
"So," said Goten," Did ya hear about those classes we got to go to?"  
  
Bra nodded. "We have to learn a whole new language! How are we gonna remember all that?"  
  
Gohan shrugged.  
  
"Speaking of those," said Vejita," Your first one starts in 10 minutes."  
  
Chichi, upon hearing about lessons, "Well hurry up you guys! You can't be late for school."  
  
Gohan sighed, "She'll never change...."  
  
The lessons they had took place in the palace. Normally, Gohan, Goten, and Pan would have gone to another place instead of coming here at all. The palace was largely off limits.  
  
However, King Vejita thought maybe I'd be best to keep them together. Even if it was only for the first few lessons.  
  
'He sure is different than I thought he would be,' thought Trunks,' Form the way father acts, I always imagined him as some sort of tyrant.'  
  
"Man Trunks-kun," said Goten," Your grandfather's kinda intimidating, ne?"  
  
"Not really," said Trunks," He seems okay. He's the one who got you guys to be able to come to the palace with us."  
  
"That's true," Goten agreed," Just how big is this castle-thing you guys are living in anyway?"  
  
Just then the palace came in view. (In case you were wondering, they were traveling by hover-mobile.)  
  
Goten's jaw hit the floor. "Gee wiz!" he said," It's huge! It's bigger than huge! It's gargantuen!"  
  
"Gargantuen?"Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever," he said, still stunned,"That's where we're going?" Trunks nodded.  
  
They got out and were led to a room in the north wing of the castle. It led to a open field of cleared desert.  
  
"What do you think we're gonna do here?" whispered Goten. Trunks shrugged. King Vegeta came up to the group of Saiyans.  
  
"Well before we can do anything, we have to complete your Saiyan transformations."  
  
"Ne?" said Gohan," Is he going to make us turn into SuperSaiyans or something?"  
  
"No," said the king,"something better."  
  
"Better than a Super Saiyan?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes. You see, Super Saiyan transformations are much more common now than they were. That was because we discovered the reason there were so few Super Saiyans was because you had to get rid of your tail to do it.  
  
"Now when a Saiyan doesn't have his tail, it's a form of embarrassment. It's a great price to pay for such power. So our scientist have formed a solution of some sort that allows you to become a Super Saiyan while also keeping your tail."  
  
"But what does it matter? If our tails are already gone...?"Trunks asked," There's not a way to get them back is there...?"  
  
King Vejita smiled. "Of course there is."  
  
Goku's face lit up. "Oh! I know what we're doing!"  
  
"For once," muttered Vegeta.  
  
Just then, a guard walked in and muttered something to King Vejita.  
  
"Well, I have to go," he said," Vegeta, you know what to do, right?" Vegeta nodded. When he had left, Vegeta turned to them.  
  
"Eww," said Bra," We use to have tails? Like he does?"  
  
"Yes," said Vegeta," And once we get them back, you'll feel a lot better."  
  
"Cool!" said Pan," How do we get them back?" Vegeta put out his hand.  
  
"Watch," he commanded. He formed what looked like a ki blast, only it felt different.  
  
"What is that....?" asked Trunks.  
  
No one answer, they all just stared.  
  
Trunks was beginning to feel funny. He tried to take his eyes off the orb, but he felt enchanted by it. Like it held some power over him.  
  
His skin began to tingle. He felt something churn in him. It was that same feeling he'd gotten when they'd first landed on this planet. Only this time, it was much more powerful.  
  
From far off, he heard this low, deep, growling noise. He tried to reason where it was coming from, when he realized, it was him.  
  
Finally, he was able to look away from the powerful light in his father's palm. He looked down at his arm. Quite suddenly, it began to grow. He began to grow. He felt him self become larger, stronger, more powerful. He'd never felt such a feeling of release in his life. He'd never felt so free.  
  
The feeling overcame him, taking over his senses and intoxicating his mind. He tried to keep his mind focused, but it was lost as he let himself be drowned in the tidal wave of power.  
  
A/N : Well, that be all for now. I might not up date for a while, but we'll see what happens. I think I might be away for a few days. But please, give me reveiws! Just because I can't update doesn't mean I can't check up on my reviews from a different computer. ^_~ Also, I'm busy writing the sequel to this ( yes a sequel! *gasp* ) and I want it to be done before I post the end of the story. (although the end is still a ways off) But I want to finish it in plenty of time. With school coming, I won't have as much time to write as I do now. *sigh* Oh well. r&r.  
  
(BTW: The first person to reveiw who can tell me how to decipher the Saiya- go gets a prize! That's right, if you can figure out the code I used to write Saiya-go, you can understand what the characters are saying! Wouldn't you like that? *grin*) 


	12. CHAPTER 11: The new king and prince of V...

A/N: Drat, I've been found out! CatsAngel253 is correct! Congrats! You win the prize! *shakes CatsAngel's hand and gives her the prize.* A stuffed kitty! Isn't is cute? (Also, she's my twentith reviewer. Yeah!) (Okay, so there are some other fics that have hundreds of reviews. *sigh* if only. but, for now I'll celebrate 20.)  
  
Heh heh, anyways, she's right, the Saiya-go is written backwards with different spacing between the words. So now that the secert's out, you can all sleep without wondering.  
  
Also, sorry Sil. This fic has already been finish. I'm done, the ending is written and I'm working on the sequel. I'm only posting it a little at a time because.... well... I feel like it, so I can't change it now. Also, this is more of a Trunks and Vegeta story. It's not that I don't like Goku, but I never liked him the way I liked Trunks and Vegeta. (Sorry Goku fans.) Anyways, I'm trying my best that, when he is in the story, I'm keeping him in character without making him a baka. But Goku's personallity really is happy and sometimes just plain goofy. I'm trying my best to get do a good job on the diolouge so please bare with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I have an annoucement! I now own DBZ!! Okay, just kidding, I still don't. (Ha! Had you fooled didn't I?)  
  
CHAPTER 11: The new king and prince of Veijita-sei!! Vegeta and Trunks!!  
  
"I think he's waking up."  
  
" Yeah. Hey Trunks-kun, you awake?" Trunks-kun slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor of the field they'd been on. Vegeta, Gohan and Goku seemed to be the only other ones awake. He yawned and sat up.  
  
"Man, what a rush. What happened?"  
  
"We transformed into Oozaru," said Goku.  
  
"What is an Oozaru?" asked Trunks.  
  
Gohan said, "That's what happens when Saiyans look at the full moon. If they don't already have their tails then they grow them back. Then they turn in to a monkey."  
  
"A monkey," Trunks said," What good is that?"  
  
Gohan laughed, "We aren't talking chimpanzees here, Trunks-kun."  
  
"Then what are we talking?" he said.  
  
"More like....well,...let's just say the Saiyan Oozaru makes King Kong look like Curious George." Trunks blinked, unbelieving.  
  
"Don't be surprised if you don't remember any of it," said Goku," That's normal the first few times you do it."  
  
"You remember what happened?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, when I was younger, I didn't know about all this and I accidentally transformed a few times."  
  
Then he and Gohan began to tell Trunks what they knew about the Oozaru and that they had been injected with the formula while they were transformed. But they had to keep starting over to explain it as the others woke up.  
  
"A monkey!!!!" said Bra," I was a monkey!! "  
  
" Wicked!" said Pan," Now we have tails!"  
  
Trunks looked at his own tail. It seemed unreal that it was really attached to him and that he could control it.  
  
Just then, King Vejita came in an said, " Those women want to come in."  
  
"Oh, no," said Goku," Bulma, Chichi, and Videl are gonna freak."  
  
"Let them come in," sighed Vegeta.  
  
Immediately, all three women burst in. Chichi looked like she would feint, but then burst in anger.  
  
"GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!" All three men winced.  
  
"Vegeta, you take those tails off right now! You know how I feel about stuff like that!"  
  
"Goku! I don't want MY boys turning into gorillas!"  
  
"Gohan, what is going on here?"  
  
Things continued like this for a good half hour until King Vejita told them Vegeta and Trunks had to leave to be announced as king and prince.  
  
Not sorry for an excuse to leave, Trunks and Vegeta followed him out of the room.  
  
"Your not getting off that easy Vegeta!!" yelled Bulma," Tonight we're gonna have a long talk and I mean a LONG one!!"  
  
"Good luck," said Goten, before they left.  
  
"Thanks," said Trunks," I'm sure I'm gonna need it."  
  
Trunks and Vegeta were sitting in a big auditorium at a long table next to King Vejita, who was sitting in between them. There was a large empty space of floor between them and stands with about a thousand Saiyans sitting in them.  
  
King Vejita stood up and began speaking in Saiya-go. Trunks, who couldn't understand any of it, asked Vegeta,  
  
*What's going on?*  
  
*He's just making some big, dumb speech. Now leave me alone brat!*  
  
*Well why are all these people here?*  
  
*You sure have a lot of damn' questions.*  
  
*Well forgive me for never taking a vacation to Veijita-sei.*  
  
*Humph. Guess you do have a point. Anyway, they're here to see the fights.*  
  
*What fights?*  
  
*Our fights!*  
  
*Huh?*  
  
*(sigh) You don't just automatically become official royalty. You have to beat an Elite fighter first. And it must be the strongest Elite fighter. First, my father will fight . If he wins, he keeps his dignity. If he loses, he shames the family and is cast out.*  
  
*Then how come he was so eager to do this? He's not exactly old but he's no spring chicken either.*  
  
*Bakana! It doesn't matter. He is a royal Saiyan. He will win. After him, we have our fights. If one of us loses, then we'll be thrown out.*  
  
*But we don't have anything to worry about because we're Super Saiyans, right?*  
  
*So are many of them. But no, we should have no trouble with this.* Trunks nodded.  
  
Before he got a chance to get too bored, it was King Vejita's turn to fight.  
  
Trunks watched, interested, as his grandfather step out on the battle field. The Elite fighter stepped out on the opposite side of the field.  
  
Trunks saw immediately how different Elite fighters carried themselves for other Saiyans. He walked much like his father and King Vegeta did. Vegeta had often told him about how he walked too casual and that princes should walk more dignified.  
  
Without much intro, the two began fighting. Trunks assumed this was because Saiyans liked to fight a lot more than they liked to talk.  
  
At first he wondered if King Vegeta was as ruthless a fighter as his father was. So far, at least after their first meeting, his grandfather had been real pleasant compared to his father. His mom even thought so.  
  
But as soon as the match began, he saw that his father was right. When pure Saiyans fight, they really fight. Within the first five minutes, both fighters were Super Saiyans.  
  
Trunks watched as they appeared to be about even with power. Or so the crowd seemed to think. He knew better. King Vejita was much stronger than his opponent. He proved so by K.O.-ing the Elite, barely getting a scratch himself.  
  
The crowed cheered and hollered. Some men removed the beaten guards body and Vegeta went to the floor.  
  
He whispered something to his father as they passed each other. The king laughed and went to go sit next to Trunks. He thought about asking him what his father had said but decided against it. Instead, he said,  
  
"You were a lot stronger than him. Why did you toy with him like that?"  
  
The king laughed, "That's all in the fun of fighting. You want to get a good workout out of your victims at least."  
  
"Victims?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Trunks sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I guess you aren't very different from him after all."  
  
"Different from who?" King Vejita asked.  
  
"My father. He talks that way all the time. Calling his opponents, 'victims'. Always reminding everyone that he's the prince and he was a member of the Saiyan Elite and he's supposed to be the strongest in the universe and..." He stopped, thinking he said too much. "Gomen. Never mind."  
  
King Vegeta 'humphed', but said nothing. Instead, they both turned to watch Vegeta, who was just now sending his opponent in to the dirt.  
  
The crowed applauded again as they saw he'd knocked his opponent unconscious. He laughed loud and hard. The prideful laugh he always used when he defeated an opponent. Trunks knew this was because he was now the king and he was already loving it.  
  
He came back to the table and Trunks got up to leave. When he reached the floor, he found his opponent already waiting for him.  
  
*Hey Trunks-kun! It's Goten!*  
  
*Goten? Hey man! Where are you?*  
  
*In the stands with everyone. I know you can't talk long, but I just wanted to wish you luck.*  
  
*Thanks Goten,* he said,* But I won't need it. This is going to be too easy.* Then the match started. The Elite was probably twice Trunks' height. He was intimidating, but not enough so to worry Trunks. The Elite transformed into a Super Saiyan right at the start. Smirking, Trunks followed in suit.  
  
The guard seemed a little surprised that someone his age could transform, but that didn't stop him for coming at Trunks at a powerful pace. Trunks blocked most of his punches, but the guard landed a kick in his side that sent a wave of pain through his middle.  
  
Brushing it off, Trunks, already fighting in the air, landed two swift punches to his face and stomach. As the guard bent over, he elbowed him in the back, sending him face first into the dirt.  
  
No Elite was defeated that easily though. He quickly sprang up and fired a ki attack at Trunks. Trunks caught it and sent it back at him. He caught it and they were in a dead lock. Trunks took the opportunity to access the man's ki level.  
  
'Humph,' he thought,' this will be easy enough.' He gathered some more of his ki and added it to the weight of the charge between them. The Elite was having a harder time controlling it and soon Trunks sent the wave washing over him.  
  
When the dust cleared, it revealed the guard to be unconscious. The crowd cheered as they too saw the defeated Elite. Trunks smirked. That had really been too easy.  
  
The former king and the new king came to meet him in the field, both smirking in approval.  
  
" Doo lbni tila eso twon," said the annoucer. Trunks wondered what he said, but fornd other things to call his attention before he could worry much about it. As the annoucer was talking, the three defeated Elites were dragged out in front of them.  
  
*What's happening now?* he asked his father.  
  
*We are going to kill them.*  
  
*NANI!! Why?*  
  
*Fool. Do you think that someone who loses in an official battle like this is permitted to live? He is now forever in disgrace. We are simple putting him out of his misery.*  
  
*But Otousan...*  
  
*Quiet! I have no time to argue with you about stupid human morals. You will kill him now or you will leave. And if you leave, don't ever show your face again. Do you understand?*  
  
Trunks didn't answer. They lined the three men up across from their respective combatant. His father and grandfather both stretched their arms out, palm flat. They were going to just blast a hole right though them.  
  
Trunks' mind was racing back and forth.  
  
*Trunks-kun,* said Goten,* what are you guys doing?* He said nothing as he continued thinking. If he didn't, he'd disgrace his father and he would never care anything about him, ever again. But could he really kill an innocent person? *Trunks-kun, they're not...going to ....*  
  
Trunks knew what he was talking about. He slightly nodded.  
  
*Trunks! Do something. You can't let them..."  
  
The rest was blocked out as Vejita fired at his victim, impaling him in the chest. The crowd was wild, on their feet , enjoying every minute of bloodshed.  
  
Trunks watched as the Elite lay lifeless on the floor, his blood surrounding him. Then his father did the same thing. Another body fell.  
  
All eyes were now on Trunks, expectantly. The image of how his father was proud of him when he'd proven himself stronger than Goten when he was eight came to his mind. He remembered how disappointed he'd been because he couldn't fight in the adult division. But when he defeated Goten in their match at the end and Vegeta had looked at him in approval, it made it the best moment of his life. He wanted his father to be proud of him again. And killing this man was all it took.  
  
'He's a weakling anyway,' he thought.  
  
Raising his hand, he summoned his ki and fired an attack straight though the man's chest. The body fell and the crowd cheered in approval.  
  
Both Vegetas gave Trunks a look of approval.  
  
*Trunks...,* said Goten,* how....why...?" Trunks didn't answer his friend. Goten wouldn't understand.  
  
Instead, he, Vegeta and his grandfather turned and left the stadium.  
  
A/N : *looks up at story* I wonder if the rating should have been changed for that... Nah!  
  
Advertising! : Go read my friend Gotenluva's first fic, Iron Tears. It a really great, one-shot, angst about Goten. Go! You'll like it, I promise!  
  
Ahh, and I advertise for myself as well. (hehe) My Goten fic will be up now, it's called Daddy, Don't Go. (I now have a fic about Goten, wowness!) It's also an angst.  
  
And for the Miari Trunks fans, I still have my fic, Catch Me that hasn't got as many reviews as my other fics, so it would really make me happy to get some more reviews for that. And when I'm happy, I post more on my other stories. *hint hint*  
  
if you have a story you'd like me to advertise, just leave the title and pn in a review, and I will! Well, all for now, JA! 


	13. CHAPTER 12 : Saiyans from planet Surgara...

A/N : I'm not dead!!! Nither is this story!! I'm REALLY sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm going to try to get it up faster, but I'm real busy. I'm working on the sequel and I already have the idea for a part three. (I really think ahead, ne?) But here's the next chapter for your enjoyment! Ja!  
  
Discliamer: If you really really in truly think I own this, then your really really in truly stupid.  
  
CHAPTER 12 : Saiyans from planet Surgarai!! Trunks meets Lurasia!!  
  
It was several weeks after that incident. At first, everyone had been too shocked that he did something like that. Even Bulma was too shaken to say anything. Goten and his other friends had seemed slightly uncomfortable around him since then, and Bra kept staring at him. All these thing had begun to annoy him but he shook it off for the most part.  
  
His mind was usually too filled with other things to care anyways. Not only did he have to learn Saiya-go, but there were all other sorts of customs and stuff he had to learn about the culture because he was the prince now.  
  
At first he thought that the royalty on Vejita-sei was like on earth. Sat around all day on a throne and ordered people around. He soon realized how ridiculous that idea was. With the Saiyan need to fight, there was no way anything like that would happen. Basically, besides taking lessons and stuff, they trained all day.  
  
Trunks was in his room, still sleeping. Then his mom came in to wake him. She flicked the light on and shook him awake.  
  
Trunks groaned, "Kaasan, could you please shut off that light?"  
  
"Come on you. It's time to wake up." She got up and walked over to his closet, taking out his clothes. Trunks, not wanting to get up, put the pillow on top of his head and shut his eyes.  
  
Bulma walked over and pulled his covers off. (Trunks was wearing boxers ~_^)  
  
"Kaasan!"  
  
"Up. Now."  
  
Trunks sat up and yawned. "You know, most kids ask for a car when they turn sixteen. Instead, I get a planet."  
  
Bulma laughed, "Oh it's not that bad."  
  
"So your saying you enjoy getting up early?"  
  
"Well....actually," she admitted," I do hate that. And that some of these people are so rude."  
  
"Actually Kaasan, I think a lot of those guys are afraid of you."  
  
She put on an innocent face and voice, "Who? Me? The weak little human? I wonder why." They laughed.  
  
"How do you really like it here Kaasan?" She thought.  
  
"Well, I suppose it isn't too bad. I've gotten a lot stronger since getting here. The gravity doesn't bother me much anymore. I do miss our old home though. Earth was so beautiful. And no one had tails." She visibly shook.  
  
"Well, I want to go home," said a voice from the door. They turned to see Bra.  
  
"Konichiwa Bra-chan," said Trunks.  
  
"What's wrong Bra-chan?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I wanna go home," she repeated.  
  
Vegeta walked past at this moment. He didn't say anything to Bra. Instead he told Trunks, "Get up and eat breakfast. Be in the training room in half an hour. I'll be waiting." Trunks nodded and Vegeta left.  
  
"Guess you'd better get going," said Bulma. Trunks nodded and left to get dressed.  
  
~~~  
  
Sweat was streaming down his face. The gravity had been juiced up to 500 times the planets gravity. Him and his dad had been at it for over six hours now. They weren't fighting each other though. Instead, they were battling simulator robots. Bulma had shown them how to increase the gravity in chambers and they had immediately began building gravity machines everywhere.  
  
Trunks slammed into another of the mechanical trainers. It broke in two and exploded, destroying another battler.  
  
An alarm went off, warning the two that the gravity would be shutting down soon. They steadied themselves so the change of gravity wouldn't knock them against the ceiling. After it was shut down, The Vejita stepped in as Trunks and his father landed on the ground.  
  
"Vegeta," said the elder," Five more Saiyans have been brought in. One is pure and the rest are mixed."  
  
"Mixed with what?" Vegeta asked, annoyed that his training had been interuppted.  
  
"Sugarian. They are from a planet called Surgarai."  
  
Vegeta "humphed". "We have to see them I suppose? Fine. Come on Vegeta," he said to Trunks.  
  
Trunks followed, although reluctantly. He'd been though this before. All he did was stand there while they talked though translator chips. He didn't see why they needed to waste their time meeting every Saiyan that they found. He would have been much happier training.  
  
They reached the entry hall to meet the group of arrivals. They looked like Saiyans well enough. They even had tails. But there eyes, whites and all, were solid colors. The tallest, however, had normal eyes. He was obviously the pure Saiyan.  
  
There was also four kids. Two looked to be about Bra and Pan's age. He could tell they were twins by how much they looked alike. Both were boys and had the exact same facial structure, brown hair in spikes like the oldest one, (probably their father) and pure lime green eyes. There was one about Marron's age. Trunks couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it had short red hair and baby blue eyes. The oldest was about his age. It was a she and she stood out very much from the others. She had shoulder length jet-black hair and steel gray eyes. 'She doesn't look too happy', thought Trunks. He shook his head, then again, not many of he children were happy to come here.  
  
Both Vegetas assessed them. Vejita mentioned how the pure one had been a member of the Saiyan Elite. Vegeta nodded, remembering. He said he'd be returned to his former position as an Elite fighter.  
  
"So?" asked his father," Are these brats yours?"  
  
The guy nodded, "Yes sir." His father began to say something when one of the twins began to fight with the other. The red haired one joined in and the girl just watched in amusement.  
  
Trunks, seeing his father getting annoyed, knew this would be trouble. It wouldn't take much for him to just blast them on the spot. He'd done it before to one woman who didn't want to shut up. He didn't kill her but she was knocked out for at least a week.  
  
Trunks leaned over to him and said, "Since he's gonna be an Elite, why don't I just take his kids to one of the rooms so you can get this thing over with?" He knew that all Elites stayed in a special section of the palace and he knew where the rooms were, usually being the one to drop the Elites at their dorms anyway.  
  
"Fine," he said,"Vegeta, take the brats to one of the rooms." Trunks sighed. Since becoming prince, everyone called him Vegeta except for his mom, Bra, and his friends and it had begun to get annoying.  
  
"Follow him," said their father,"And be respectful or I'll give you all lashes."  
  
The kids stopped fighting immediately. They followed Trunks as he lead them down a corridor to the Elite quarters.  
  
They seemed impressed at the decor of the palace. They stared at the sparkling gold lining the doorways and the soft, dark velvet on the walls.  
  
They turned down another hall and saw hundreds and hundreds of doors, leading to the rooms of Elites. As the group approached one door, Trunks opened it and led them inside.  
  
"You should be comfortable in this room," he said. The four looked around the room in awe of their surroundings.  
  
"Hey Geia," said one of the twins," this place is awesome, ne?"  
  
The other nodded," What do you think Ed-girl?"  
  
The red haired one said (in a girl voice),  
  
"It's cool!"  
  
Trunks looked at the oldest girl. "What planet are you from? They said Surgarai."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, her voice cold and emotionless," Surgarai." When she said nothing else, he asked,  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Lurasia."  
  
The twins came over. "I'm Pangeia. But people call me Geia."  
  
"And I'm Gondwanaland. But people call me Gwon."  
  
"And I'm Eddy! But people call me Ed-girl!" said the red head.  
  
Lurasia scowled, "Didn't you hear Otousan? Your supposed to be respectful! Not acting like kids!"  
  
Trunks blushed slightly. "Hey, it's okay. Really."  
  
"Oh, so I suppose your not gonna try to get us in trouble with our father?"  
  
"No!" he said,"I wouldn't do that." She stared at him, untrusting. "If I wanted you in trouble I would have left you with my father."  
  
"What do ya mean?" said Gwon.  
  
"What would he have done to us?" asked Ed.  
  
"Probably blast you through the door. It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that."  
  
"Well, I think that's very rude," said Geia.  
  
"This is all rude!" said Lurasia. She turned to Trunks. "Look pal, I don't want to be here. I want to go home to Kaasan! She's the only one who cares about us. All Otousan ever talked about was being Saiyan and fighting and shit! Well I'm tired of it all. I don't want to be Saiyan and I don't care at all for being on planet Veijita-sei!"  
  
Trunks looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry if you don't like it here. But I don't make the rules. If they want to group all the Saiyans I can't stop them."  
  
Angry, she yelled, "Don't give me that! You supposed to be a Prince, right?"  
  
"Yeah, bu-"  
  
"Then you should be able to change some things around here!"  
  
Trunks was beginning to get mad. "Look! It's not that simple! Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be able to do!"  
  
"Yeah well-"  
  
"Stop it Lurasia," said Ed," Don't make him mad! Your right. Remember what Tousan said?"  
  
Lurasia sighed, trying to calm down. "Your right. Anyway, gomen. I apologize sir. I just feel a little weird here. "  
  
Trunks also calmed himself. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."  
  
She stared, surprised. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Otousan said the Saiyan royalty was bad tempered and rude and cared about absolutely nothing but themselves," she said, confused.  
  
Trunks laughed, "It depends on which Saiyan you talk to. My Otousan's kinda like that."  
  
She snorted, "Yeah I noticed."  
  
He shrugged. "Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you around the palace sometime."  
  
"Okay, sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara," he said.  
  
"Ja Matte!" yelled the others as Trunks turned and left.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yayness! I new chapter! Review if you liked it, review if you didn't! I don't care which it is! I'll probably post again soon, so be looking! Ja! (BTW: This is NOT a romance fic. Just in case you were wondering...) 


	14. CHAPTER 13 : Goten vs Trunks! The battle...

A/N : 'Nother update, 'nother authors note. ^_^ Aren't you happy I'm updating? Well, I'm bored today so what else is there to do except sit around and write fanfiction? Of course, despite that I haven't been working on the sequel to this (shame shame) but I HAVE been working on SOMETHING at least.  
  
Now, at first I wasn't sure on if I was going to stay at this site because I'm sick of all the bans and shit they're doing, but I don't know. I'm really against them taking down all the NC-17 stories and one of my fics was taken down and my accout was frozen because 'it didn't meet their requirements'. (Oh please....-_-; ) What's next, no swearing? What a load of *beep*. Oh great, it's starting. We're being *beep*-ing censored. In any case, I also didn't think it was right to ask everyone who was reading this to go to another site for the ending and also the story would only be updated when they updated the site so....yeah. Well, I'm going to finish this story here, but for the sequel? I might move, I might not. I'll be sure to tell you at the end of the story though.  
  
Speaking of the story, if you'd like to be alerted when it's updated, tell me in a review or by E-mail. I'd be more than glad to send you an E-mail when the new chapters are up.  
  
Now, for the all-dreaded Disclamier: *ahem* I....I.....Idon'townDBZ! THERE! I confess! I own nothing! *cries*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13 : Goten vs. Trunks!! The battle between friends!!  
  
"Surgarai?" asked Gohan, "Hmm. I think I saw that race in one of these textbooks. They're supposed to be very powerful."  
  
He began to leaf though one of his many encyclopedias he'd acquired since being here.  
  
"What did they look like Trunks?" asked Pan.  
  
Bra interrupted, "They look all like Saiyans, even with tails, but they have really weird eyes."  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah, their eyes are all one solid color."  
  
"And you got the hots for one of them?" smiled Goten.  
  
"Huh? No! Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"Bra," he said simply.  
  
He turned to her, scowling, "Why in the world would you think something as stupid as that?"  
  
"Because I saw her and she said that you were nice to her. I knew you had to like her then because you aren't nice to anybody." The rest of them laughed.  
  
"That's true," agreed Goten.  
  
"Hey," said Gohan," Here's Trunks' girlfriend without the Saiyan."  
  
"She is NOT my girlfriend," he said as they all looked in Gohan's textbook.  
  
On the page, labeled "Sugarian", was what looked like a mermaid, only it wasn't at all attractive. It had brown, mud colored hair, no nose, and scaly, wrinkled, blue skin. Goten fell over from laughing.  
  
"You sure know how to pick 'em !" he laughed.  
  
"She is NOT my girlfriend! She's not even a friend! She's just a girl." he said again.  
  
"That's what Gohan said," Goten reminded him," Now look. He's married to her!" He began to laugh even harder.  
  
"Shut up! " he said, shoving him hard.  
  
"Hey!" he said," I was just fooling around."  
  
"Well knock it off!" he yelled.  
  
"Make me," he taunted.  
  
Trunks swung at him, he ducked and they began another fight between them. They'd been having a lot of fights lately. Sometimes over the stupidest things. Neither Bulma or Chichi could really tell why, but Trunks had been getting a shorter temper and Goten was starting to test his patience more than usual.  
  
Finally, one day, they both just seemed to snap. Nobody really knows how it started, but by the time they got to the room to see what was happening, this was what they heard:  
  
"You think you so cool, just because you a prince."  
  
"I don't have to be a prince to be cool! Your just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? Me? Of what? Of being ordered around all day? Of having a tyrant for a father? "  
  
"You take that back right now Goten or I swear I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Kill me? Like you did to that other guy?"  
  
"Goten-"  
  
"You had no right to kill an innocent like that!"  
  
"You don't even know what you're talking about!"  
  
"You killed him in cold blood! I saw it! That's all I need to know! I also know how you and Vegeta have been playing with prisoners. Making them be sparring partners, then killing them too!"  
  
"Well, they did something wrong! They have to be punished!"  
  
"But that's cruel! How could you do something like that?"  
  
"Want me to show you?" he challenged, raising his palm.  
  
"You wouldn't," said Goten.  
  
"Oh yeah," he smirked.  
  
Goten smirked back. "You can't beat me in a fight anyway Trunks. We're too evenly matched."  
  
"Correction. We we're evenly matched. I've been busy training everyday, and trust me, it's paid off. My father was right. Here on Vejita-sei, the royal family is the strongest."  
  
Goten scowled, "That's what you think!"  
  
Without another word, he leapt at Trunks, who easily side-stepped him. With his elbow, he hit Goten to the floor. Goten jumped up, going Super Saiyan and began to try and hit Trunks with all he had. Trunks mainly dodged at first, until  
  
Goten growled, "What's a matter your highness? Scared to fight back?"  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth, "I'll give you scared," he spat. Then, without warning, he flew at Goten faster that Goten had ever seen him move. He didn't even have time to block as Trunks landed three quick efficient punches and kneed him in the stomach. Goten fell down to his knees holding his middle. He was about to get up and to resume when Goku and Gohan happened to come in.  
  
They didn't even have to ask. Goku grabbed Trunks and Gohan, Goten.  
  
"Will you two calm down?" said Goku as Trunks was struggling to break free from his grip. They weren't listening, and it wasn't until Bulma, Chichi, and Videl came in that they were able to calm them both down.  
  
Bulma apologized to Chichi who apologized to Bulma as well on account of their sons' behavior. Bulma decided that the best thing would be for them to leave. On the way home, Bulma scold Trunks,  
  
"What in the name of Kami-sama has gotten into you lately? You and Goten can't stay in the same room for more than 5 minutes without fighting about something."  
  
"So?" he said.  
  
"Nothing. It just reminds me of Vegeta and Son-kun. I'm just wondering if your father has anything to do with this."  
  
" Leave Otousan out of this," he said," It's between me and Goten, okay?"  
  
"Fine,'' she sighed, leaving Trunks to his thoughts.  
  
  
  
A/N : Short, I know. But it's better than nothing, ne? Now, *gets on hands and knees* PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need some reviews so I can have a happy day! *puppy dog eyes* I'll give you a cookie if you review. *holds up bag of cookies that is labled: for reviewers.* 


	15. CHAPTER 14 : A friend in Lurasia? Hidden...

A/N : What! Is it for real? Yes! It's an update! Yep, I finally got another chapter up. It was suppose to be up sooner but I keep getting distracted.  
  
Trunks: Like getting hooked on Final Fantasy IIV again?  
  
Mel: Hey! It's a good game! Besides, Cloud's a hottie! And Vencient. And Seffy-chan.  
  
Trunks: *sweat drop* Hey, what about me?  
  
Mel: Oh, you're a hottie too! *huggles Trunks* Sigh, so many boshounen, so little time. Anyways, here's your next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer : *see previous chapters*  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Konichiwa - hello  
  
Hai - Yes/Right/I agree  
  
Otousan/Tousan - Father/Dad  
  
Kaasan- Mom  
  
Ojiisan - Grandfather  
  
-sama - suffix for a name. Means Lord/Highness etc.  
  
(I think those are all the words I used in this chapter)  
  
CHAPTER 14 : A friend in Lurasia?? Hidden plot!!  
  
"So," panted Lurasia, sweat pouring down her cheek, "You train like this everyday ?"  
  
"No," said Trunks," Only days when I want to eat."  
  
She let out a laugh, mixed with humor and exhaustion. Trunks had invited her to come train with him in one of the gravity chambers, mainly because his father had asked him to. Her father had been a close advisor of his grandfather, so they went out doing who-knows-what. While they were out, his kids had to be watched, or "baby-sat" as Trunks thought. However, Lurasia felt she was too old to be watched so her father and his decided she would stay with Trunks for the day.  
  
Trunks hadn't really minded at all her being with him for the day. Since he and Goten had had their last fight, they hadn't talked to each other. It was nice to be able to hang out with someone.  
  
The other day, he and Lurasia had gone out causing trouble among the guards. Trunks had laughed as Lurasia and him stole a pair of their outfits while they were in the shower. It was hilarious, watching them run around in towels, looking for their clothes.  
  
Last week, Lurasia had told him that she didn't know how to fly. It hadn't taken long for him to teach her though. Within three days she had in down. It was funny when she lost control the first time and was plummeting to the ground. Trunks had waited until the last second to grab her. Just long enough to make her scream bloody murder. She'd tried to hit him after that but he just flew up and away from her.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Lurasia chose that exact moment to master flying. He had to fly far and fast to outrun her. By the time she tired down, they were both laughing too hard to breath.  
  
They tried to think of something to do today, but when no other option occurred, they decided to just spar. Lurasia turned out to be a decent fighter. She had also been given the shot that enabled Saiyans to turn into Super Saiyans while keeping their tails. Turns out she indeed had the power to become a Super Saiyan. She wasn't as powerful as Trunks, even if Sugarians we're supposed to be a stronger mix with Saiyans than humans, but she was able to give him a good fight.  
  
"For someone who doesn't care if she's a Saiyan, you sure must like to fight like one. You fight more than my sister does."  
  
"Fighting comes with the package. It's not my fault. Does your sister not fight?"  
  
"Not much. I mean, now she does a little, but before she never would."  
  
"What do you mean,' before'?"  
  
"Before we came to Vejita-sei. We weren't born here," he said.  
  
"Then where were you born?" she asked, confused.  
  
Trunks stopped, thinking he might have said too much. Vegeta had often told him about not telling of his human heritage.  
  
"It's not important," he said, shaking his head.  
  
She shrugged, "Well, my Otousan should be back soon." With that, she stood up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks, annoyed, coming into the throne room.  
  
"You have another meeting with that female. Her father and mine are meeting about something again." He spoke of it as if the idea sickened him. Trunks did nothing but nod and take off to the room where she and her family were staying, although inside, he was happy about seeing her again. They'd been hanging out a lot since her Otousan and his Ojiisan seemed to be meeting more often.  
  
She was outside her room waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," she said, still not knowing his real name.  
  
"Konichiwa Lurasia. What are we gonna do today?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know. How about we explore the palace? I've always wondered what the rest of the castle looked like."  
  
"Okay," he said, not being able to think of anything else.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
"Where does this lead to?" she asked as Trunks snuck her past some guards.  
  
"Well, my family is the only group that are supposed to come up here. It's our rooms. I'm taking you to mine." (A/N: Ooo. Goin' to Trunks' room.hehehe * evil hentai thoughts* JUST KIDDING! Remember: NO romance!!)  
  
They crept down hallways and into the door leading to his room. Silently, he closed the door behind them and locked it.  
  
She looked around the room.  
  
"It's nice in here..." she trailed off, admiring the shining gold bed frame and soft, blue, velvet bed spread and cushions.  
  
"Thanks," said Trunks. She turned around and sat on his bed. She looked at his side table. On it, was a frame of Trunks and his friends and family. In interest, she lifted it so she could get a better look. Trunks sat next to her.  
  
"Who are these guys?" she asked. He thought of what to say. She pointed to his father.  
  
"That's King Vegeta-sama," she said. Is this a picture of your home...before.?.."  
  
"Before?" he asked, then remembering," Yeah! Before...."  
  
"What planet is this on? The scenery in the background is beautiful."  
  
"As beautiful as Surgarai?"  
  
"Oh...it's a different kind of beauty. But where is it?" She looked at him, her smooth, silvery eyes staring deep into his, now onyx ones. They seemed to whisper to him a feeling of trust.  
  
"Earth," he said, "That's where I was born."  
  
"And these other people?"  
  
"Well, that woman's my Kaasan. And this is my sister, Bra."  
  
"That is your sister? I thought her hair was black like yours."  
  
"Well...it's not. But mine isn't either. That boy next to her, that's me."  
  
She gasped, "No! Then you aren't pure Saiyan?" Trunks shook his head.  
  
"No. My name isn't Vegeta either. They only gave me that name because a prince isn't supposed to be a half-breed."  
  
"Then what is your real bloodline? What is your name?"  
  
"The people on Earth are called humans. I am half-human and half-Saiyan. My name is Trunks." She smiled.  
  
"Well Trunks, your father is full Saiyan, so your mother is a human?" He nodded.  
  
"Do you miss her?"  
  
"No. She lives with us here."  
  
"Oh," she said, disappointed," Our mother had to say back on Surgarai. Of course, because you are royalty, I guess they would let her come." He nodded.  
  
"You miss her a lot?" he asked.  
  
"Hai. Everyday." She looked over the picture again. "Who are the rest of these people? Are they here as well?"  
  
"No. Those are my friends from Earth." He pointed out all of the families to her. When he got to Goten, he paused.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked," Who is that boy next to you? He looks very much like this Goku person next to him. He is his son?" Trunks nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He is- was my best friend." She frowned up at him.  
  
"He is not your friend anymore?"  
  
"I don't know. We had a really big fight. It was mostly because of me, I think. I'm not too good with patience. But he does get very annoying sometimes."  
  
"I can understand that," she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not good with patience either. And I always jump to conclusions."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well," she said," for starters, at first I thought you were going to be a total jerk. Just like Otousan said."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
"No!" Lurasia said," Actually, your...pretty sweet..."  
  
Trunks blushed; looking down he noticed his watch.  
  
"Oh, shit! Your dad's probably looking for us."  
  
"He's what? Oh, if he finds me here...."  
  
"Yeah, exactly. Uh.. Lurasia?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone what I told you. Promise?" She smiled softly at him.  
  
"Of course Trunks-kun. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well," he said, "what did you find out?"  
  
"You were right Tousan. He isn't what he seems." He stared at his daughter, interested.  
  
"Go on." She grinned to him.  
  
"He is a half-breed."  
  
"I knew it!" he exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"His mother is of the race known as humans. His true name is Trunks." The man smiled.  
  
"That weakling race. Humans! Well this is a most great advantage. With your Saiyan and Sugarian blood on out side, it should be no trouble to over throw the family. You would like to be the princess of this place, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Of course. Royalty is the only way to live."  
  
He huffed, "The day shall soon come that I won't have to listen to that annoying, half-pint, Vegeta or his father. Since I was an Elite, all Vejita did was call me on everything he needed. Then he had his son, who was just as bad as he was. Worse even. Now that one had a son as well. Trunks you said? Well, we will soon have him out of the picture too."  
  
Lurasia laughed evilly.  
  
"I can't wait. When do we announce the challenge?" He looked seriously towards his daughter.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough power to over come him? We don't want to do anything hasty. We will only have one shot at this. I'm positive I can take Vegeta, but before I do, you will have to eliminate the prince."  
  
"Don't worry Tousan," she smiled," He's been training with me and I've seen his power. He'd have to double it to even come close to matching mine." The man smirked.  
  
"In that case, the sooner the better. We launch the final stage of our plan, tomorrow."  
  
A/N : BUM BUM BUM!!!!!!!!!!! Evil cliffy!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem* Anyways, that's all until I update (which will depend on the number of reviews I get). I'm going away this weekend to camp so maybe if I come home to a bunch of reviews I'll be motivated to get the next chapter up. *hint hint*  
  
Also, I have a story advertisement. This story is by Teenage Saiyagirl and is called Broken Glass. It's all about Trunks and him being evil. Well, there's more than that, but it has Trunks and him being evil so that make it great already. Go read it while you're waiting for me to update. It is VERY GOOD. (The only thing wrong with it is it's evil cliffys.) GRR! BTW: Saiyagirl, if you're reading this, YOU BETTER BE UPDATING SOON!!  
  
Well, that's all for now. Ja people! 


	16. CHAPTER 15: Srehtor bd oolb means Best F...

A/N : An update already? Yep! Aren't you glad? Guess it's cuz I'm in a good mood. This past Monday was my B-day. *insert much happiness* I am now 15! YAY! ^_^ and I found the Geometry book I lost. (Good thing too. I don't have 50 dollars to spend on buying a new one.)  
  
Disclaimer : Well as much as I wanted it, I didn't get the rights to DBZ for my birthday. *sigh* Oh well, guess it means I still have to write disclaimers. I don't own DBZ. Too bad.  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Gomen Nasai - I'm sorry  
  
-sei - suffix indicating the root word is a place  
  
-go - suffix indicating the root word is a laguage  
  
Tenkaichi Budokai - The World Martial Arts Tornament  
  
CHAPTER 15: Srehtor bd oolb means Best Friends!! Trunks and Goten!!  
  
  
  
Trunks looked out the window and sighed. Macah, an old and aging Saiyan, was torturing him and Bra on Saiya-go. He felt completely bored at this moment. Not that he wasn't always bored during these lessons. Why did he need to know all this stuff about rituals and such? He supposed for the same reason he had to on Earth. Of course, he hadn't liked it on Earth either. But he thought at least on Vejita-sei they wouldn't care about such things. Well, he thought wrong.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Trunks snapped out of his thinking to face a very angry Macah. Old or not, his stare was still intimidating.  
  
"Gomen," he said," Did you need something?" Macah began to get a little red.  
  
"Can you tell me what "Eno rht eht wo rhtre voot" means?" Trunks thought.  
  
"Um...."  
  
"It means ," interrupted Bra," to over throw the throne."  
  
"At least someone listens to me," said Macah. Bra beamed.  
  
"Nerd," muttered Trunks under his breath.  
  
"You could learn something from you sister you know," said Macah, "Life isn't just fighting and killing, even for a Saiyan."  
  
Trunks 'humphed' under his breath.  
  
"Now, directly translated, Bra your right. But when someone actually does this, we use a specific name for it. It has no human translation. Do either of you know what it is?" Trunks had heard his dad talk about it before. Now if he could only remember what it was called...  
  
"Noitulover?" he guessed. Macah stared.  
  
"Actually, that's right," he said," Now what can you tell me about it?" Trunks shrugged. Bra laughed as Macah sighed once again, seemingly trying to keep his temper.  
  
"Fine, even though I was just explaining this, I'll try again. A Noitulover is when a family of Saiyans feel they have more power or are stronger that the royal family. They challenge them and have a "Tab Moclat Om " or as you would say in human, "Mortal Combat." First, one of the challenger's offspring has to defeat the prince. If they defeat him, then they are allowed to fight the king. If they beat them both, then they take the throne and the old family is executed. If the challengers lose, then their entire family must die."  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to try that?" asked Trunks," If everyone knows the King and Prince are the strongest warriors in the universe, then who would be stupid enough to risk it?"  
  
"Many Saiyans do try it," said Macah," How do you think your family became royalty? About one thousand years ago, your ancestors won their place to be royalty by spawning a Super Saiyan."  
  
Trunks gained interest at hearing this.  
  
"Wait, you mean the legendary Super Saiyan? The one dad's always taking about?" Macah nodded. 'Well that explains a lot,' Trunks thought, 'No wonder he was always going on about becoming a Super Saiyan and that Goku had no right to be one. He was a prince because his ancestor a thousand years ago was the first Super Saiyan. And if Goku was stronger than him, that would mean that he had the ability to over throw us. But first he'd have to have Gohan or Goten defeat me and that's why he's always going on about how I have to be stronger than them!' Macah continued,  
  
"Since then, others have tried to take the dynasty down, but all have failed. You come from a very strong bloodline. It's lasted longer than any other dynasty." Trunks felt a swell of pride at that.  
  
"Well, that's it for the day," Macah said," It's time for you to go back to your rooms. "  
  
~~~  
  
Trunks and Bra were in his room later that night.  
  
"Do you think Goku-san could over throw us?" asked him. It seems she had realized the same thing he had.  
  
"Why would he do that Bra-chan?"  
  
"Well," she said," I heard that Goku is stronger than Tousan sometimes..."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" said Trunks," No one can defeat Otousan! Even if he could, you heard Macah, Gohan or Goten would have to beat me in battle. And I'd never let that happen. Besides, why would they?"  
  
"Because you and Goten had that fight. What if Goten wanted to get even with you?"  
  
"He wouldn't do that Bra!" said Trunks," He's too soft to think of killing me. Goten isn't that mad."  
  
"Then why don't you two make up! Don't you miss hanging out with him?"  
  
"Who? Me?" Trunks asked. Of course he did. He missed having someone to talk to. Who, even if he didn't quite understand what he was going through, would still at least listen. However, his pride had grown too much to let himself admit that.  
  
"Not really," he said instead," If he apologizes first, I guess I'll forgive him."  
  
"Your lying," said Bra," Just admit it. I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"Why does it matter so much to you?" he said," Since when do you care if me and Goten are friends or not?"  
  
"Because," she said,"It's just so weird. You two have always been friends. srehtor bd oolb, in Saiya-go, means more than even that. You were. Now...you don't even talk anymore..." She looked like the thought would bring her to tears.  
  
"Don't get so upset over it. I don't see why I was ever his friend anyway and I don't want to talk about him. Just got to bed."  
  
Silently, she scooted off his bed. As she left out the door, she turned,  
  
"I thought if any two people could stay friends forever....it would be you two..." she said as she left, leaving Trunks glaring at the closed door.  
  
"Oh yeah?, "he yelled after her, "Well you thought wrong!" Still angry, he punched his fist into the wall, although it didn't break though. Here they were used to people of his strength so things were made stronger than on Earth. Muttering curses, he decided to get ready for bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Trunks rolled over in his bed later that night. He couldn't sleep. When he finally did, only dreams of Goten and him as kids, running around causing trouble at the Tenkaichi Budokai, flashed through his mind.  
  
Then of when they older and would play pranks on their boring algebra teacher, Mr. Bachelder. After accomplishing all of the basics, like the whoopee cushion and the frog in the desk, or the worm apple and water bucket on the door, they'd advanced to more 'mature' pranks. Like when they'd made explosive chalk in science class, then replaced all his chalk with it. The class was in hysterics when his chalk blew up into white dust when he pressed it to the black board.  
  
Now he was lying awake, wondering if Goten was missing him as much as he missed Goten. Bra's words came back to him,  
  
'You two have always been friends.'  
  
' I thought if two people could stay friends forever...'  
  
' You know you miss him'  
  
' ....it would be you two....'  
  
He sighed heavily. He stood out of bed and flicked on the bathroom lights. He took a good long look at himself in the mirror. He could recall how short tempered he'd been with Goten. How he'd began to feel more pride and arrogance about himself. About his place in this society. He felt ashamed now.  
  
He'd never held his birthright as a prince above Goten before. Now he had and look where it got him.  
  
'What have I become?' he thought. His eyes traced over his short spiked hair, that was now growing out a bit longer again. But even though it was growing out, it was still pure black down to the roots. He stared straight into his dark, onyx eyes. He couldn't figure out just how they made his eyes change color. They didn't use contacts, so what was it? He scowled at himself, for the first time really hating his new appearance. The person staring back at him wasn't Trunks. It was...it was..  
  
His mouth dropped in realization. It was Vegeta! His father. The man he'd hated less than two months ago. The man he'd despised. Right down to every crease of the scowl on his face.  
  
'How...' he thought,' how could I've become....him...?'  
  
He knew what he had to do. Quietly, he slipped out his window into the dark night sky of Vejita-sei. As he flew, he felt a very familiar ki, also in the sky. It didn't take long for him to realize who the ki belonged to. Goten.  
  
Without talking, they both landed in a cleared out desert land. Which was basically what the whole planet's landscape was. They faced each other in the light of the almost full moon.  
  
"Trunks-kun, " he said, walking closer," I think this is childish to keep this up. So I-"  
  
"No Goten," Trunks said firmly," I need to say this. Look. I know I've been a bit bigheaded lately...and...I apologize. Gomen nasai. I just...well.. things have been weird lately and I've been real stressed and I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
  
"I apologize too Trunks. Gomen nasai. I guess I've been more of a pain than I usually am. But I was feeling jealous. I know that's not right."  
  
They said nothing for a minute, just staring at each other in the awkward silence as the soft breeze blew around them. Spontaneously, they embraced each other, as brothers. Throwing away all titles, all differences, all that had come between them the past weeks.  
  
Pulling apart, they quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen that.  
  
"So," asked Trunks," Now what?"  
  
Goten beamed, "Let's go over to my house. We can sleep there."  
  
Nodding, they laughed as they flew off into the distance, once again, best friends. Srehtor bd oolb.  
  
  
  
A/N: Not much to say down here. Gimme a birthday present by reviewing! Please? 


	17. CHAPTER 16 : Niotulover! The truth of Lu...

A/N: Hey all ya people! Ain't it something? I've had an entire week of for Thanksgiving and I wait until the last day to update. Well, at least I DID update right? Hope you like this next chapter! R&R peoples! And Happy Thanksgiving!!  
  
Dictionary:  
  
Hai -Yes  
  
Nani - What  
  
Disclaimer: Almost forgot this, but not that I think it'd matter. I don't own DBZ, but I do write fanfiction about it and will until I find something better to do in my spare time. (The little that I have.)  
  
CHAPTER 16 : Niotulover!! The truth of Lurasia's family!!  
  
"Trunks-kun?" called Bulma, confused as she walked into the empty room. That was strange. She usually couldn't even wake him up on time. There was next to no chance he'd woken up early.  
  
"What's up Kaasan?" asked Bra, following behind her.  
  
"Trunks-kun is gone. Where do you think he went?" she said, panic in her voice. Bra looked like she was going to burst with joy.  
  
"Hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bra! What are you-"  
  
"He did it!"  
  
"Did what?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"He went to Goten's! He and Goten are friends again!" Bulma just stared as Bra continued to dance around the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Vegeta-sama?"  
  
"Yes," he grumbled, annoyed at being bothered while training.  
  
"We need you and you the prince immediately. It's urgent."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The family from Surgarai, they have made an announcement."  
  
"Humph. So what?"  
  
"They have declared Niotulover." That made Vegeta stop in mid-kick.  
  
"Oh really?" he smirked," Well, we'll just see about that. Find Vegeta. We'll see about this."  
  
~~~~  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where he is?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU VEGETA! I! DON'T! KNOW!"  
  
"He's at Goten's!" piped up Bra. Vegeta turned to her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked in a calmer voice to her. She nodded,  
  
"He went to go make up with Goten 'cuz they had a fight."  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to go get him myself. Usually I'd send someone else, but this is important. I can't trust these imbeciles to go faster than snails. "  
  
"What is it Vegeta?" asked Bulma," What's wrong?"  
  
"One of the Saiyan Elites. He's from the Surgarian family. He wants to have a Noitulover." Bra gasped,  
  
"No way! Why? I thought they were friends." Vegeta snorted,  
  
"There is no such thing as friends among the Saiyans. You can't trust anyone." Bulma stared, not understanding what a Noitulover was.  
  
"Vegeta...what-"  
  
"It probably won't be much of a problem. I'll have to get the details later," he said, brushing her off. With that, he turned to leave.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trunks woke as he felt someone shaking him hard.  
  
"Trunks-kun," said Goten, "Get up! Now!" He moaned, rolling back over and wrapping the blanket over his head. Goten sighed, grabbing it and pulling it back. "Trunks! Come on! It's your dad! He's here!"  
  
That was all it took to get Trunks jumping out of bed. Damn'. He should have known his father would realize he was gone. Now he was really gonna get it.  
  
He and Goten hurried downstairs. There stood Vegeta, waiting for him, with a very unhappy-looking face.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" he asked, glaring at him.  
  
''I...um...uh," Trunks stuttered, trying to think of an explanation.  
  
"Don't you know you are not to leave without permission!?" he yelled.  
  
"Vegeta-san-," said Goku, attempting to calm the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Stay out of this Kakkorot!" he yelled. Then to Trunks, "Normally kisama, I'd have your head. But we have something to take care of first."  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Those Surgarians are challenging us to Noitulover." Trunks stared in disbelief.  
  
'Not Lurasia,' he thought, 'Her and her father...No. She wouldn't.' He asked,"Are you sure it's them?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Baka! I knew they were up to something the minute Durk (AN: Lurasia's father) started talking to my father."  
  
Goten, not really knowing what a Noitulover was but knowing it was about the Surgarai, knew something was wrong.  
  
*Trunks-kun,* he said, *What's going on?*  
  
*Gohan will know,* he said, *I don't have time to explain right now. I have to go.*  
  
"Ja Matte," he said to the Sons, as he and Vegeta flew off to meet the Surgarians.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So," asked Vegeta," you really want to bet your life and the life of your family that you and your half-breed daughter are stronger than me and my son?" Durk nodded,  
  
"Yes. At least her other half is a powerful species. At least stronger than humans." Vegeta scowled,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know from a very reliable source that your son is also a half-breed. A human and Saiyan hybrid."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, trying to bluff," Where would you here something like that?"  
  
'Uh, oh,' thought Trunks, 'I'm in such deep-"  
  
"My daughter. She was talking and had a very interesting conversation - with your son."  
  
'Damn,' thought Trunks, 'How could she have done this to me? I thought I could trust her! That little bitc-'  
  
"Would you like to know what else she told me?"  
  
"Not particularly," smirked Vegeta, "Now when would you like to have this event. I hope soon."  
  
"This afternoon," he smirked, "Hope you'll be ready."  
  
"Don't worry," growled Vegeta, glaring at Trunks," We will."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stood still, facing the floor as Vegeta paced back and forth before him. He could feel the heat of anger radiating off of him.  
  
"Did I not," he said,'' tell you that you were to tell NO ONE of your being human?" Trunks said nothing, continuing to look down in shame. Why had he done it? How could he have been so stupid, careless, and naive? Now his father surely hated him. He now knew it was hopeless to try to earn his approval now.  
  
"You are a disgrace," he spat. Trunks cringed as his father muttered those cruel, hate filled words.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said," I didn't think-"  
  
"Of course you didn't think! You never do!"  
  
"Vegeta!" scold Bulma.  
  
"Quite woman! I have no time for you!" There was a moment of pause, as Vegeta seemed to be resisting the urge to beat him senseless. Trunks wouldn't blame him if he did. This time, he felt, he deserved it.  
  
"Normally, I'd beat your head in. But there's no time for that now, so it'll have to wait. We need to prepare for this fight."  
  
"But won't it be easy?" Trunks asked. "Surely this couldn't be too much of a challenge."  
  
"Kisama. They would not have challenged us if they didn't know that they had at least a half chance at winning." Trunks nodded, realizing the logic of it. "Come on boy," he said," We should begin warming up. The fight will begin in two hours." Trunks stood to follow as Bulma interrupted.  
  
"Vegeta, no. Chichi, Videl, and I have all been talking. We're going back home. Now is the best time to leave. Bra's told me about this Noitulover business and I'm not taking the chance that my family isn't coming home!"  
  
"Fine. Then leave. I'll stay here with the brat."  
  
"Oh no your not!" she said," Trunks is coming home too."  
  
"He has to stay!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"I don't care to listen to your Saiyan pride talk again! You've been out of control since we got here. If you want to stay, fine! But Trunks is coming home with me."  
  
The room was filled with a silent tension. Trunks knew if he left, his father might as well give up the throne. There would be no prince to battle. Underneath that, Trunks felt a ripple at his pride. Did his mom not think he could this? Did she not think he was a capable fighter? Did she think he was a still a little kid who couldn't take care of himself? He made a hasty decision.  
  
"Kaasan," he said," I want to stay here. At least until this is over." She looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Trunks-kun, you could get killed! Don't let your father talk you into this!"  
  
"I'm not doing this for him," he reassured her," This is something I have to do." Bulma sighed, knowing it was pointless. Trunks was just as stubborn as she was.  
  
"Fine," she said finally, "If that's what you want. But promise me that when you win you'll come home." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Of course Kaasan. I promise."  
  
~~~  
  
"Your really going to stay here?" asked Bra as she and Trunks made their way to Goten's.  
  
"Yes," said Trunks, "I have to."  
  
"But why?" she asked," What if you get hurt?" Trunks gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I will win." They flew in silence for a while.  
  
"Niisan?" Bra asked, "Are you afraid to die?" Trunks stared at her, surprised at the question. He thought about it for a minute.  
  
"No. Not really," he said, telling the truth.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's something all fighters must learn," he told her, "Something we have to accept. That there is always the possibility that we could die. That it's not important. We will all die eventually. It is what we do while we are alive that is important." She nodded.  
  
"I suppose," she said as they landed out side the Son house. Before they got inside, Goten burst out.  
  
"Trunks!" he exclaimed, "We're going home! Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah, "Trunks said.  
  
" 'Cept Niisan isn't coming," said Bra.  
  
"Huh?" asked Goten, "Why? Trunks, that's not true is it?"  
  
"I'm coming back," he said, "just not now."  
  
"He has to fight with Tousan in the Noitulover."  
  
"Oh that. Yeah, Goten was telling me about it," he said, then, remembering what it was, "Trunks! You can't fight in that! You could get killed!"  
  
"Hey," said Trunks, "Don't you trust me?" Before Goten could answer, Gohan and Pan came outside. Gohan, having overheard the conversation asked,  
  
"So, your confident you and Vegeta can beat them?"  
  
"Yes," he said, his conscience nagging at him that he should be back at the palace preparing for the match.  
  
"I just came to say 'bye'. I should be back home right now. Otousan's mad enough, no need to make him more angry at me."  
  
"Ja Matte," said Pan, "Lotsa luck."  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan, "Ja ne."  
  
Waving back to his friends, Trunks turned and flew off. Already preparing mental to compete in the most important match of his life. It would mean the difference between life and death. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his Kaasan and Bra. With any luck they'd be long gone by the time the fights were over. Trunks took comfort in that knowledge. Actually, now that he considered it, he was rather looking forward to this battle. Now all he had to do was live though it.  
  
A/N : Ooo. It's finally time for the match! We're nearing the end of the story and I'll bet you just can't wait to see what's going to happen next? A little? At all? Well I hope you're at least a little curious. Remember to R&R! Ja! 


	18. CHAPTER 17 : Sudden Death! Mortal Combat...

A/N: UPADATE!!! YAY!!!! Um. nothing much to say here except to make sure you review! ^_^ I know you all hate me for taking so long with this. ::gets on hands and knees:: Please forgive me!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do!!! I do own DBZ!!! ::wakes up:: Drat! It was just a dream.  
CHAPTER 17 : Sudden Death!! Mortal Combat of Trunks and Lurasia!!  
  
Trunks had joined his father in the gravity room. Both were warming up without talking to each other. In fact, they weren't even looking at one another. While Vegeta was exercising his body, Trunks took a while to relax his mind.  
  
As he meditated, he formed a picture of Lurasia in his mind.  
  
He'd thought he could trust her. He'd thought he'd finally found someone to talk to. But she had betrayed him. And it seemed his father knew she was going to.  
  
'But how?' he thought, ' I always knew my father could read people surprisingly well, but still...'  
  
"Are you ready?" his father's voice interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Hai, Otousan. I am ready."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "We'll see."  
  
~~~  
  
Lurasia and her family headed towards the palace's battle field.  
  
"So," Gwon said, "your really going through with this?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ed," It IS risky."  
  
"Don't worry," snapped Lurasia," Otousan and I can handle it fine."  
  
"Well you'd better," said Geia,"I don't particularly feel like dying today."  
  
"Look, just leave the fighting to me. Those two losers are going down."  
  
But even as she said it, she felt the doubt seeping into her thoughts. She wasn't completely sure how strong they were, but her and her father had to be stronger. They had been the strongest fighters by far on their planet. The Surgarians were stronger than humans so they had genetics on their side. She had already affirmed in her mind that she would kill Trunks without thinking. Or at least she tried.  
  
True, she had only wanted to get the information that would tell her and her father if they could defeat them. But she had discovered something else. Something she hadn't expected.  
  
There was one part of her story that was true, she hardly felt a closeness with her father outside of fighting. She had wanted something more between them than that. The knowledge that if she was unable to fight, that he would still love her. She sensed the same feeling in Trunks. In this way, she had felt a strange connection to him. A life-long trust made from mutual life situations, even though they hadn't known each other over a month.  
  
Durk noticed a far away look in Lurasia's eyes.  
  
"Hey," he barked, shaking her back to reality," Don't start mind drifting again. Remember, we have a mission. There is no room for error."  
  
She nodded, "I know that. You don't have to remind me every two seconds. You just focus on your opponent and I'll worry about mine."  
  
"Humph," he muttered. "Focus on my opponent." Thing was, he had been focusing on Vegeta. Perhaps a little too much. He wasn't completely sure he could defeat him, not like he'd been sure before. But he couldn't confess that to Lurasia, when she herself, seemed so confident of her win against the prince.  
  
However, as most scheming minds do, he thought of a plan to get him out of this mess. And he was certain it would work. He'd have to make Vegeta an offer. An offer he couldn't refuse. (A/N: Sorry! I've just always wanted to use that line in a story! ::cheesy grin::)  
  
"Vegeta," he said casually, walking up beside him, "are you prepared to give up the throne?"  
  
"Humph," he smirked," I'm not worried at all about losing it. I just can't believe you'd be stupid enough to sacrifice your daughter."  
  
He smiled, "Do you really think she has so little hope of winning?"  
  
"Of course. My son may not be the best at keeping his mouth shut, but he can easily defeat your brat."  
  
"Oh? "he growled," If your so sure, why don't we just let them settle this for us?"  
  
Vegeta paused, considering. "Sounds intriguing. What did you have in mind?"  
  
Durk smirked, "Why don't we just let them fight. Which ever wins will get everything." As he said it, he prayed he had assumed right. That Vegeta would be too prideful to seemingly admit that he couldn't trust his son to win to a girl.  
  
"Sure," said Vegeta, showing all signs of complete confidence. However, in his mind he was busy calculating, 'He might be hiding something. He wouldn't put it all on that witch of a daughter of his if he wasn't confident of her abilities.  
  
'However, I am also confident of my brat. He might just be grabbing at loose ends. Trying to make himself seem bigger than he really is. Well, I guess I'll have to teach him something about size.'  
  
Durk smiled to himself as he walked away, feeling already the joy that would come at seeing the death of Vegeta and his son. 'Now,' he thought, 'victory will be mine!'  
  
~~~  
  
Trunks took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. His father had just informed him of the new plan: Sudden Death. He supposed there wasn't that much of a change. It was going to be a fight to the death anyway. Unless one of them decided to let the other live and just humiliate them. Which, in front of their fathers, was probably worse than death.  
  
Only now, if he lost, there was no chance for his father to save the throne. It would be over. And it would be all his fault.  
  
However, he did feel a sense of pride that his father did believe in him. That he could win by himself. Of course, it was a girl (a/n: Hey! what's that supposed to mean!?) and Trunks himself, his father knew, was a very formidable fighter, despite what he would say in public.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Trunks turned to see his grandfather.  
  
"Hai," Trunks said, nodding.  
  
"And are you confident, Young Vegeta?" he asked.  
  
Trunks stared hard at the battle field. He thought about how strong Lurasia could possibly be. He wondered if he'd have the nerve to- well, he didn't want to think about what he had to do.  
  
"Hai. I am confident." 'Hey,' he thought, 'If I could kill that man before, it should be no problem to do it again, right?' Vejita smiled.  
  
"I give you my blessing," he turned Trunks to face him.  
  
"Durk was one of my trusted advisors. I'd almost call him a friend. But now he has shown his true colors." He stared deep into his grandson's eyes. "Whatever you do, you have my blessing. And your father's as well, although he won't admit it. I wish you luck."  
  
Trunks heard the sincerity of his words, and he appreciated them. "Domo arigatou gozimasu. I will keep the family honor."  
  
"Then go," said Vejita, "It is time."  
  
Trunks approached the field, his tail tightened around his waist in tension. All around him in the stands sat eager Saiyans awaiting a death match. The two suns of New Vejita-sei glowed on the horizon. Across the field, standing ready, was Lurasia.  
  
No words were spoken, the looks on their faces said enough. They took ready poses as they awaited the sound of a ki blast from the side that would mark the beginning of the match.  
  
Trunks dug his feet into the red dirt of the earth underneath, his ki pulsating with tension. Lurasia, poised and ready stared back into him.  
  
"You will fight to the death," said Vejita from the sideline, "It's a free for all match. Begin....NOW!" With that he launched a ki blast into the air, signaling the start of the fight.  
  
Trunks and Lurasia didn't move. They stood stock still, staring each other down.  
  
Simultaneously, they released to Super Saiyan, still unmoving.  
  
"Suppose you want to start off big," said Lurasia, "That's fine with me."  
  
"The sooner this is over with the better," growled Trunks, "I won't waste time." Without anymore warning, he shot off at Lurasia, ready to plow into her. She didn't flinch as Trunks blazed though her after image.  
  
'Crap,' thought Trunks, 'Where'd she go?' He turned in time to catch her incoming blow. He swung at her and she caught it as well. They stayed locked, pushing against each other. Trunks began to make her recede back. Reactively, she shifted her weight to flip over him. They aimed kicks to each other at the same time, locking legs with a bone shattering crash. They flipped back wards and rushed at each other. In the air, Lurasia matched all of Trunks' blows as he did hers. The power levels of them appeared to be dead even. Breaking apart, they landed and faced each other.  
  
Trunks stared at her closely. 'Damn' he thought, ' She's barely broken a sweat.' He on the other hand already had perspiration glistening down his cheek. He didn't know through if it was from the fight or his nerves. However, he wasn't done powering up yet.  
  
He let on more of his Saiyan energy, bringing him to the level just before Super Saiyan 2. Surprisingly to him, she also pushed her energy to that limit.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked at the look on his face, "Thought I hadn't been holding back on you? Well your wrong!" The wind whipped around them in swirls of brick red dust. "You can't win Trunks," she smirked.  
  
Trunks scowled, "Let's find out."  
  
Again they arrayed in a series of attacks, matching each other closely. Then, raising her power even more, Lurasia broke in and landed five smooth punches that sent Trunks to the ground.  
  
He rose himself on his forearm, spitting out dirt and a little blood. He picked himself off the ground and continued to attack. He landed a kick to her stomach and she elbowed him in his back. Trunks flipped her to land in the dirt, making a Lurasia-shaped crater. She tried to breathe after having the wind knocked out of her.  
  
Before she had the chance to recover, he brought his elbow slamming into her chest, cracking her ribs. She growled in pain. Releasing more energy, she threw him off, then tackled him into his own ditch. Trunks was caught off guard at the surprise attack and he didn't think she'd recover so quickly.  
  
He was stunned as she pummeled him into the dirt. Quickly gathering energy, she launched a large ki attack at him, which hit him full force. Clouds of dust rose up and no one could really see either of them.  
  
*Hey Trunks, ya there?*  
  
*Huh? Goten! Nani?!*  
  
*Good, your still conscious.*  
  
*Of course I'm still- wait. What are you doing here?*  
  
*I'm here for support. I couldn't leave you bro. *  
  
*Thanks Goten.* Before he could say anything else, he had to dodge as Lurasia came after him with more attacks. After her ki blast, he had a more difficult time avoiding her.  
  
Finally, he thought he had found an opening. He put everything he had into the attack as he launched it at her.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!" The blast shot right at her, hitting her head-on, and streaming through her. 'Another after image!' he thought angrily. Before he could turn, she caught him in the full nelson. He struggled to break her grip, trying to push his energy higher. But she continued to keep a strong hold on him.  
  
"Give it up. You'll never break free. My people are well known for their amazingly strong arms." She was right about that, Her arms were much stronger than you'd think, judging by their slenderness. Trunks trying with one more attempt to break free. Instead though, he heard a sickening snap as his right upper arm broke in half, popping out of place.  
  
He gritted his teeth hard, refusing to scream. He would not give her that pleasure. Above him, she laughed, still not releasing him. He let his head fall down. As he stared down, he felt utterly defeated. How could he lose to such a witch? Then, he noticed something. Something wonderful. Her tail was hanging loose. Loose enough, for him to grab it. With his good arm, he stretched out and in her mirth, Lurasia didn't notice.  
  
Finally, he clasped his hand around the furry trophy. Her laughter immediately stopped. She dropped him to the floor as he kept a tight rein on her tail.  
  
"Aahhgg. You little.."  
  
"Ha ha. Got ya." He yanked as hard as he could, smirking as she cried in pain. He heard Goten speaking to him, but it sounded far off. He was too busy to deal with it right now. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. Trunks took this opportunity to begin to gather some energy. Before he was ready, he heard a pop, as her tail came out.  
  
Trunks didn't wait for her to recover, he kicked her down, smashing her head against the ground.  
  
"Galic Gun Fire!" he yelled, sending her flying across the field, which was now so torn up you'd never guess in was once flat. She hit a rock that had been forced up from the ground, sinking to the dirt.  
  
He rubbed the blood that was steaming into his eyes away from his face. Breathing heavily, he made his way over the rocks to where she was beginning to pull herself together. He knew he could end it now. He began to gather his energy for the last attack.  
A/N: Yay! Go Trunks! Kick her azz!! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!! 


	19. CHAPTER 18 : End of Vejitasei! The real ...

I'M NOT DEAD!!!  
  
Heh heh heh. yeah. In that case I have no excuse, right?  
  
I was gonna re-do my Christmas story and put that up, but I though maybe it'd be best if I post this, ne? (that story is on here, though)  
  
Wow. Almost a year since I posted that last chapter ne? 2/22/03? Ooooops! My bad! Well, at least it finally did get up, but I have been busy with other stuff. Hopefully the stuff I'm working on is better than this story, as I would pray my writing skill have improved. (But then again, maybe I still suck. T_T)  
  
Well, here it is. The last chapter and epilogue. Thanks for stickin with me! (If anyone actually did.) Ok, shutting up now.  
  
Disclaimer: What? Do you want it in blood or something? I get the point!!!  
  
CHAPTER 18 : End of Vejita-sei!! The real revolution!!  
  
"So," said Durk, "this battle isn't going as quickly as either one of us assumed." Vegeta said nothing, still concentrating on the battle. Both of them were attacking each other in mid-air. The combination of their power was incredible. Vegeta did not think the planet would last long under such pressure. He had learned this planet was not at all very stable. As if on cue, an officer came to where they were sitting, watching the battle.  
  
"Sirs, the planet's core has been breached. It will not last much longer. We ask that everyone evacuates immediately."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Fine, so be it. But these two will continue to fight."  
  
"Yes," agreed Durk," There /will/ be a victor."  
  
"But sirs," the officer continued a little uneasy," If they continue, there is a good chance they will both be taken with the planet."  
  
Vegeta growled. "What an absurd idea! My son is Saiyan! If this is a fight to the death then there should be no interference! The strong will survive and the weak will die along with the planet."  
  
"I agree," said Durk," We will leave, as will the rest of the people. When the planet explodes, one of them will survive. If not, well, we will deal with that if it happens."  
  
So, leaving Trunks and Lurasia to their battle, they headed to the ships.  
  
In the crowd, Goten was watching Trunks fight viciously. He hadn't known his best friend had such power.  
  
'So this is what he does in his spare time,' he thought. From under him, he thought he felt a small tremor. He noticed a lot of people seemed to be leaving the stadium.  
  
"Hey brat!" He heard the familiar voice from behind him. Turning he saw Vegeta standing behind him with his arms crossed.  
  
"Vegeta-san, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving," he said, grabbing his arm and half-dragging half- pulling him behind him.  
  
"What's going on? Why do we have to leave?"  
  
"Because," he said pushing though people to get to his ship," Those brats have used too much power in their battle. The planet is going to explode."  
  
"Nani!? Then why are we leaving? We have to get them."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "That's why I'm taking you with me baka. I'm going to personally make sure that no one interferes with their battle."  
  
"But, if the planet explodes then....Vegeta-san! Trunks...he'll..."  
  
"It will be his own damn' fault. He should have finished her quickly and have been done with it." Goten struggled against Vegeta, trying to reach his friend. But Vegeta had grown too strong. Roughly, he threw Goten into his own ship. Vejita was waiting inside and started the engine. Goten tried to open the door, but it was useless.  
  
*Trunks!* he tried to call out, *TRUNKS!!* He pounded on the door pointlessly as Vegeta launched them into space.  
  
Looking down at the small planet minutes later, Goten could see how the planet was indeed collapsing. He felt completely useless, knowing what fate awaited his friend. He wondered if they had noticed everyone's absence. He knew that sometimes in an important battle, you wouldn't notice anything until you were done. Maybe he would notice. Maybe he could find an extra ship and escape. Goten wondered if there would be any extra ships. At the rate people were leaving, he thought every ship on the planet must have been taken.  
  
Time seemed to freeze the moment it happened. The bright red gem that was New Vejita-sei was crumbling to nothing more than a flat yellow mass. Then, in what felt like an eternity to Goten as he watched, Vejita-sei exploded- into a sparkling display of fireworks. Goten yelled out, half telepathically and half out loud, as Vejita-sei disappeared, into nothingness.  
  
" *TRUNKS!!!*"  
  
They fell to the ground after they felt the first big jolt. Lurasia had gotten a chance to recover from Trunks' Galic Gun attack before he finished her off.  
  
Trunks had stood over, looking down. He knew one good ki attack was all in would take. He charged up his ki for such an attack, but...  
  
He remembered how Lurasia had been his friend when Goten and him had been fighting. How she seemed to understand him more than anyone could. How she and him had broken several rules behind their fathers backs and the rush they felt at not getting caught.  
  
His moment of hesitation was all she needed to take the opportunity to get back up and on guard. Then they felt a giant lurch as the ground under them began to tremble.  
  
"Huh?" Lurasia asked to no one in particular. Trunks also took a pause to examine the area around them.  
  
"There's no one here! I didn't even notice," he said. Lurasia nodded. Then, turning, she landed another kick to Trunks' gut. He gasped in surprise and fell to is knees.  
  
"Hey," he gasped as he tried to get his breath back, "What's your deal? Can't you see there are more important things going on right now than this stupid fight? The planet is going to explode. Can't you feel it?"  
  
Lurasia said nothing at first. Then she turned to him, giving him an ice, cold stare. "They left us. What are we to do? Why spend our last moments running terrified like little children? I'm going not going to forget my task so easily. Mark my words, you will be dead before this planet blows up. After that, then I'll worry about what to do."  
  
As Trunks heard her words, he also felt the heat that was radiating of the planet. It was having an effect on him. He saw the dye that had been in his hair drip out completely. He felt a tingling sensation in his eyes. He was almost certain that they were returning to their normal blue. Trunks also noticed some changes in Lurasia.  
  
Her once raven black hair was dripping to the floor as well, reveling her hair's true color, a light mint green. Her eyes were still gray, but here skin was turning a slight blue-ish color, but didn't get wrinkled or very scaly.  
  
Trunks, a bit shocked at seeing what Lurasia really looked like, was knocked quickly back to reality as he had to defend himself against her on coming attacks. So they continued the fight. Trunks could see some logic to her statement. What could they really do but wait utill the planet blew up? While they wait, might as well keep their minds occupied.  
  
Trunks searched her pattern of attack, trying to find the right opening. He'd feel no remorse in killing her now. They were both about to die anyway.  
  
Finding one, he launched a small, yet effective, ki attack. It shot her far enough off him so that he was able to charge up for a large ki blast. Sensing what he was preparing to do, she also gathered her ki power.  
  
Bringing both hands forward, Trunks yelled out, "Final Flash!"  
  
At the same time, Lurasia called, "No Min Chi!" sending a bright blue ki attack at him as his gold one connected with hers. They were locked now. It would all come down to who had the better ki power.  
  
After struggling back and forth for what felt like an eternity, everything stopped. The earth stopped shaking, the ki blast was frozen in place. Everything was silent. Trunks tried to move, but found that he'd lost that ability as had Lurasia. For a moment, he wondered what in the world was going on, but that next instant, he knew:  
  
This was what it was like on a planet, right before in collapsed on itself. That was his last thought as the ground underneath them exploded around them in flash of endless light.  
  
Durk was searching through the debris. He didn't know what he was looking for. There was no possible way she could have survived that blast.  
  
That thought struck him like a rod of ice in the gut. Lurasia was gone. He tried to fight it, but he felt the tears as they began to come. His daughter wasn't coming back with him to Sugarai. And it was his fault. He'd been the one to go along with the plan of leaving the two there.  
  
Silently, he wept. Knowing he'd never see her again brought him more pain than he thought it was ever possible to feel.  
  
"I'm sorry. Laurasia.I'm sorry."  
  
"Trunks-kun," Goten called. His voice sounded far off and muffled. He was in a state of semi-consciousness. He felt a dull throbbing all over. If he awoke fully, he knew in would probably hurt worse than anything he had yet to feel.  
  
It did.  
  
He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the pain. His whole body burned with agony. He felt as if every bone in his body had been broken into a thousand pieces, and someone thought it would help to jam a million white, hot needles into every inch of his flesh.  
  
"He's waking up," he heard Goten say from somewhere above him. Trunks forced his eyes open. Goten appeared blurry above him.  
  
"What did you find?" Goten asked to someone he couldn't see.  
  
"Durk," said the voice of his father. Trunks rolled his head over to the side to see the image of Lurasia's father on the screen.  
  
"Vegeta-sama?" Durk asked.  
  
"Of course it's me, baka."  
  
There was a pause. "Did you find your son?"  
  
"Hai. We found him after the explosion and brought him aboard the ship. So what does it matter to you?"  
  
"Lurasia," he said. Trunks blinked a few times to clear his vision. He saw tear streaks down Durk's cheeks coming from red eyes.  
  
"She's dead," he said. His eyes filled with tears, though he refused to openly cry. Trunks felt his thinking process shut down. Lurasia was dead. It sounded so unreal, that he was alive still. And yet...  
  
"So?" Vegeta barked.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened, if it weren't for my stupid arrogance and desire for power," he continued," Neither of our children would be in the state they are in now if it wasn't for us." He paused, his eyes moving over to Trunks. "I've learned how stupid this way of life is. It destroyed my most precious daughter. I will not cause the same fate for my other children. You must kill me now. My other children have left on another ship. I beg you to let them go unharmed. I'm the only one you need to kill."  
  
Trunks didn't have to look to know his father had a smirk on his face. "I will have no problem doing that," he said as he flicked on the ships weapons.  
  
Carefully, he aimed at the ship Durk was in.  
  
"Wait," Trunks choked out before he could fire. Vejita, Vegeta and Goten turned to him.  
  
"Trunks-kun." Goten smiled.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "What do you mean 'wait'? He and his foolish daughter almost caused your death. There are prices to pay for their actions."  
  
"I know," Trunks said," But please, Otousan, let him go."  
  
"Why should I?" Vegeta yelled, "Why should I give him another chance? He doesn't deserve it!"  
  
"Because you've been given more chances than you deserve as well." Vegeta stared, confused.  
  
"Otousan, you were given second chances in your life. By more than one person. Goku-san, Kaasan, Bra-chan, me. " Vegeta continued to scowl, thinkingto himself.  
  
"Please Otousan," Trunks pleaded. "Please do this one thing for me."  
  
Vegeta said nothing. Durk stayed silent, looking half-confused at why Trunks was asking for Vegeta to let him live and half-apprehensive at the hope he might have another chance with him other children.  
  
Vegeta had his finger over the weapons button, centimeters from it. Slowly, he moved it away and turned off the weapon controls. Durk breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you very much. I don't deserve this. Thank you, Vegeta-sama, I-"  
  
"Spare me," barked Vegeta," Just get out of here and never come near me again."  
  
"Hai. I promise. Arigatou." With that, he signed off, obviously wanting to get away before Vegeta changed his mind.  
  
"So what was all that for?" Vejita asked his grandson.  
  
"Yeah," said Goten," Why'd you let him live?" Trunks didn't answer. Lurasia, no matter that she had betrayed him, he still felt a certain feeling for her. A strong friendship, but different from the one he had with Goten. Sdne irftseb? He was too tired to sort it out right now.  
  
"Well, whatever the reason," said Vegeta, "You'd better hope I don't regret letting him go."  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Otousan," Trunks said, smiling slightly before falling back asleep.  
  
EPOLOUGE  
  
Weeks after he'd gotten back to Earth, Trunks was fully healed and all of their lives were getting back to normal-  
  
Well, mostly.  
  
Even though Vegita-sei had been destroyed, all of the Saiyans groups were staying in contact with one another in order to preserve their race more. There home base? None other then Caspule Corp. HQ of course.  
  
Trunks and Goten shoved aside the questions at school. It was none of the kids business where they'd been for so long. Also, they figured none of the kids would believe them anyway. What was he supposed to say: 'I went to a planet light years away where I was a prince and then the planet blew up so I had to come home'?  
  
Yeah. riiight.  
  
Trunks was over at Goten's and they were sparring in the woods behind his house. They had taken a pause in their training session to catch their breath. Mindless prattle flew back and forth between them. When they had run out of things to say, Goten brought up a question,  
  
"You did love her, huh?" The question caught Trunks off guard.  
  
"No way," he said, honestly, "But we both understood each other. It was the first time I'd ever met someone with a father like mine. A father who demanded so much from you it made you wonder if he really cared about you at all.  
  
"I'm sad she died. But it's a choice all of us warriors make, as cruel as that sounds. We always know there is a chance to die. It's a risk we have to take. You understand that," said Trunks. "She made the same choice I did."  
  
Goten nodded in agreement. "Do you think you will see her in heaven? When your day comes?" he asked.  
  
Trunks smiled. "I don't think, Goten, I know," he replied. He stood up and took a deep breath, catching a whiff of the aroma coming from the Son kitchen. "I also know, that smell can only mean one thing."  
  
Goten smiled, standing as well. "Yeah, dinner time! I'm starved!"  
  
"Bet I can beat you to the table!" Trunks challenged.  
  
"You're on!" Goten smirked as they both raced off into the house.  
  
Soon after, from miles around in the peaceful forest you could here, "BOYS!!! How many times have I told you: Don't run in the house!!! You're going to break something!"  
  
"Ah Kaasan, we aren't going to-"  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
"Oops."  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N: AH! Glad I got that up and posted with. I'm pretty sure no one who started reading this fic when I first put it up will read the end, but who knows? Well, that's off my 'things to do list'. I'm off to write much better fiction than this. R&R! Thanks for your time! 


End file.
